Time 0
by Vrea Ana
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang veteran perang, Harry Potter, saat dia mati bukannya mendapat kedamaian malah terlahir kembali menjadi adik kembar Yuuki? Bisakah dia menghentikan perang lagi tanpa harus mengorbankan orang-orang tersayangnya? Warning : Slash
1. Chapter 1

TIME 0

Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang veteran perang, Harry Potter, saat dia mati bukannya mendapat kedamaian malah terlahir kembali menjadi adik kembar Yuuki? Bisakah dia menghentikan perang lagi tanpa harus mengorbankan orang-orang tersayangnya?

Disclaimer : Harry Potter © JK Rowling and Vampire Knight © Matsuri Hino.

Warning : Slash, Typos

* * *

Chapter 1 : Akira

* * *

" ** _Foolish child_ , kau tidak seharusnya memiliki ketiga benda itu..**

 **maka mungkin sekarang jiwamu bisa menemui mereka lagi.**

 **Ah kasihanya dirimu,**

 **Tapi**

 **Janji tetaplah janji, maka akan kutepati**

 **Kulepas kau dari rantai takdir,**

 **Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

 **Menjadikanya kutukan atau anugrah?"**

-Time 0-

* * *

Anak 6 tahun itu berjalan memdekati cermin besar yang menempel pada pintu almari. Dari refleksinya dia memandangi dengan takjub wajah dan tubuhnya. Banyak hal yang membuatnya bingung hingga dia bingung kenapa dia bingung. Aneh. Dia merasa asing dengan wajah itu, jemari itu, tangan itu, kaki itu. Anehnya dia merasa familiar disaat yang bersamaan.

Benar benar aneh.

Tangannya menyentuh benda putih tebal yang melingkari lehernya. Apa itu?

Dia menolehkan wajahnya dan bayanganya mengernyit kesakitan "ow". Dia tak akan menggerakkan lehernya!

Kepalanya terasa seperti berkabut hingga dia tak bisa mengetahui apapun. Tapi dia seharusnya tau. Tapi tak apa-apa kan jika dia tak tau?

Wajah mungil itu mengkerutkan keningnya, kenapa dia tak mengingat apapun? Memangnya apa yang harus diingat?

Tok tok

Anak itu beralih melihat pintu,

Pintu? Apa itu pintu? Kenapa dia tau itu pintu?

"Ah kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Siapa?

Siapa laki-laki dengan rambut panjang dan berkaca mata yang berbicara dengan ramah padanya itu?

Kenapa dia semakin mendekat?

Apa dia baik?

Apa dia akan melukaiku?

Melukai kenapa?

"Halo namaku Cross Kaien, jangan takut aku tak akan melukaimu ok?"

Takut? Takut kenapa? Apa itu takut?

Anak kecil itu berlari menjauh dan masuk ke dalam selimut tebal yang menjadi tempatnya bangun tadi. Mata hijaunya kebingungan tidak mengerti menatap Kaien dari balik selimutnya.

Dia akan aman dalam selimutkan?

"hahahahaha" Cross Kaien terkekeh mengamati tingkahnya, dia mendekati tempat dimana anak kecil itu bersembunyi. Saat dia semakin dekat anak itu menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Tempatnya tidur terasa bergerak dan anak itu tau orang itu sedang duduk didekatnya. Apa ia harus lari?

Tapi kenapa lari?

"Hei tenanglah, aku tidak akan melukaimu." Suara ramah itu lagi.

Kaien menarik selimut tersebut, wajah bingung anak itu terlihat lagi. Ada rasa sesak dihatinya saat anak kecil itu menatapnya was-was seperti itu.

Kaien tersenyum saat anak itu dengan penasaran mulai keluar dari selimutnya. Kaien menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan dengan sabar memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

"Ka—ka i en. Kaien." Anak itu bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum sumringah saat berhasil mengatakannya.

Tok tok

Suara itu lagi, jadi anak itu menoleh lagi ke pintu. Siapa yang akan datang lagi?

"Masuk." Perintah Kaien, anak itu menatap Kaien bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Kaien tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Kaname." Sapa Kaien hangat, membuat anak kecil itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat pintu berada. Disana berdiri seorang remaja dengan rambut coklat dengan wajah rupawan.

Entah kenapa anak kecil itu merasa ingin mendekatinya.

"Wah! Akira!" seru Kaien kaget saat tubuh kecil itu mendadak loncat dan berlari kearah Kaname.

Kaname harus memegang daun pintu saat kakinya ditabrak anak kecil itu. Kaname menunduk agar bisa melepas pelukan dikakinya.

"Halo, _little one._ " Kaname mengusap rambut hitam kemerahan itu sayang. "Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Anak itu tak menjawabnya, Kaname menatap Kaien meminta penjelasan tapi yang bersangkutan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin dia lapar, aku akan membawa makanannya kemari. Tolong jaga dia sebentar ya Kaname."

Seperginya Kaien, Kaname mengangkat tubuh anak itu ke gendonganya.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu menyentuhi rambut dan wajahnya penasaran.

"Haha" anak itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya, mendengar suara menyenangkan tadi, dia ingin mendengarnya lagi jadi dengan lebih semangat dia menyentuh wajah itu. "Oy hentikan." Pinta Kaname dengan halus sambil memegangi tangan yang menggerayanginya wajahnya, masih dengan lembut dan masih dengan tersenyum, jadi anak itu tak merasa dimarahi atau menjadi takut dengannya.

"K na me. Ka nam me. Kaname." Anak itu merasa bangga bisa mengucapkannya. Sekarang dia sudah punya dua nama yang diingatnya.

"Ya, namaku Kaname. Kuran Kaname." Kaname menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu ke arah anak itu, "Akira. Namamu Akira."

"Kira? Akkira." Dengan puas anak itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri, Kaname hanya bisa melihatnya maklum.

-Time 0-

 **10 years later...**

Akira mengulurkan tangannya ke gelas kosong disamping ranjangnya dari jarak lebih dari 5 meter, dengan konsentrasi penuh dia mengimajinasikan bahwa gelas itu akan melayang padanya. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dia menutup matanya, dia bisa merasakan kekuatan aneh itu di dalam tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang tidak sama seperti yang dimiliki Kaname-senpai atau pun vampire lain yang dia tau. Kekuatan yang ada didalam tubuhnya itu terasa semakin liar dan memberontak akhir-akhir ini. Dia harus selalu mengecek dan berhati-hati dengan _mood-_ nya karena kekuatan itu begitu terpengaruh saat perasaannya tidak stabil dan bisa membuat barang disekitarnya pecah. Orang-orang yang dekat dengannya mengetahui tentang kekuatan yang dia miliki ini karena semenjak dia tinggal di Rumah Cross Kaien, saat dia marah atau merasakan perasaan yang berlebihan dia bisa membuat hal-hal yang aneh terjadi. Tapi syukurlah mereka tidak menjauhinya atau menakutinya, mereka bisa menerima keadaanya ini. Mungkin mereka menganggap kekuatannya ini mirip milik Zero.

Akira menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan membuka matanya, dengan kekuatan itu dia membuat gelas kosong bergerak ditempat hingga membuat suara gemeretak di kamar yang sunyi, memicingkan matanya dia menarik kekuatannya yang sudah menggenggam gelas itu, gelas mulai melayang perlahan dan Akira semakin menariknya.

Wusss

Akira membelalakan matanya melihat gelas yang dia coba tarik melesat cepat kearahnya.

"Hwaaa!"

Prang

Akira berjongkok memegangi kepalanya, melirik ke belakangnya dimana gelas itu pecah berkeping-keping menabrak dinding. Syukurlah dia bisa menghindar tepat waktu. Akira memandangi tangannya bingung, semenjak dia memasuki umur 16 tahun dia merasa kekuatannya bertambah, dia tak lagi kelelahan jika menggunakan kekuatannya itu dan dia bisa membuat barang berat sekalipun bergerak lebih mudah, tapi terkadang mengontrol seberapa besar kekuatan yang harus dia keluarkan menjadi sangat susah. Dia harus lebih banyak berlatih. Yah seandainya saja dia punya guru yang mengerti akan kekuatanya ini dia tak perlu kerepotan seperti ini.

Cross Kaien menamai kekuatannya ini telekinesis tapi Akira merasa ada yang salah dengan nama itu jadi dia tak memanggil kekuatannya sebagai telekinesis. Ada nama yang rasanya begitu cocok mendeskripsikan kekuatannya ini tapi demi apa pun, Akira tak bisa mengingatnya. Hal yang sering membuatnya _bad mood_ tanpa akhir.

-Time 0-

Malam sudah semakin larut dan dia masih harus melakukan tugas merepotkan ini. Mungkin sudah ada sepuluh kali dia menguap dan hampir berjalan menabrak pohon. Padahal masih ada PR yang belum dia kerjakan dan masih banyak buku yang belum dia baca. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia punya kewajiban merepotkan ini.

Dan lalu... dimana Yuuki dan Zero?! _For god sake-no, for Akira sake!_ Sebaiknya dia segera menemukan kakak kembarnya itu dan Zero. Dia tidak dibayar lebih untuk kerja lembur.

Akira berhenti mendadak saat merasakan seseorang diatasnya. Mendongak, dia mendapati Zero sedang bersandar didahan pohon dengan nyamannya.

Akira mendecih sebal.

"Oy, Zero! Lihat Yuuki?"

Zero membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat Akira menatapinya sebal dengan kedua tangan dipinggang.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Zero melompat kehadapan Akira. Zero mengenal Akira (dan Yuuki tentunya) mungkin sudah 4 tahunan yang lalu. Cerewet, sok perhatian, sok baik, mood swing, terlalu jujur hingga sepertinya tak punya penyaring untuk mulutnya. Kembar yang memiliki terlalu banyak kesamaan padahal beda gender.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hn, kau tak bertambah tinggi." Acuh Zero mengabaikan wajah Akira yang merah marah.

"Apaaaaa?! Beraninya kauuuuuu—" Zero menahan tangan Akira yang hendak meninju wajahnya sebal.

Ssssssshhhhhh

Hembusan angin yang melewati mereka membuat badan mereka kaku. Akira menatap Zero kaget karena terbawa angin tadi ada aroma darah yang familiar.

"Ayo." Ajak Zero segera berlari wajahnya menjadi dingin dengan kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan, Akira mengikuti tak jauh darinya, panik.

-#-

"Ahhh ada Day Class yang berkeliaran..." Keluh Yuuki melihat dua orang remaja perempuan dibawah tempatnya berdiri. Malas mengambil jalan memutar mencari tangga dia memutuskan lompat, cukup banyak batang pohon dibawahnya yang semoga kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Hap, Yuuki merasa agak bangga saat dia berhasil sampai bawah dengan selamat.

"Hei kalian! Siapa nama dan kelas kalian? Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau Day Class tidak boleh berkeliaran dimalam hari?! Cepat kembali ke asrama kalian!"

"Kami hanya mau mengambil foto dari Night Class." Gadis ke 1 menjawab.

"Iya, apa sih salahnya cuma mau ambil foto doang." Sahut yang kedua kesal. "Ow!"

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Day Class ke 1 panik saat temannya kesakitan hendak berdiri.

"Apa kau terluka? Apa kau berdarah? Cepat kembali ke asramamu!" Panik Yuuki.

"Ah apaan sih?!"

"Sudah cepat kembali sa—" Kaget Yuuki saat tiba-tiba merasa ada orang dibelakangnya. Dia menarik athemis dari pahanya dan memukulkannya.

Klaak

"Ow seremnya. Yah aku memang tidak bisa meremehkan anak kepala sekolah." Senjata Yuuki dihalangi tangan dari siswa Night Class.

"i—itu Kain Akatsuki-senpai dan Idol Hanabusa-senpai!" Takjub kedua Day Class yang tak paham situasi.

Yuuki semakin mengeratkan genggamannya saat dengan mudah kedua vampire itu menghalau athemisnya.

-#000#-

Akira dan Zero berhenti mendadak saat melihat Yuuki dipeluk dari belakang oleh siswa Night Class, tangannya yang terluka dicengkeram dan taring dari vampire itu hendak menggigit Yuuki.

Zero mendekat dan menarik paksa Yuuki hingga lepas, tangannya yang lain menodongkan pistol Bloody Rose ke kepala si vampire.

"Meminum darah di lingkungan sekolah dilarang." Desis marah Zero, matanya mendelik penuh kebencian pada Aidou yang membalasnya santai.

"Zero, jangan!" Pekik Yuuki saat melihat Zero hendak melepaskan pengaman pelatuknya saking kesal diremehkan.

"Tapi aku sudah mencicipinya." Ejek Aidou.

Klik

"Zero, hentikan." Tangan Akira memegangi Bloody Rose, menghentikan Zero.

Aidou mengedipkan matanya terkejut saat ada pemuda yang lebih kecil di depannya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aidou-senpai." Panggil Akira dingin, "seperti yang Zero bilang, meminum darah dilingkungan sekolah dilarang. Detensi untuk Aidou Hanabusa dan Kain Akatsuki."

"Ki—Kira-chan..." "Haahh apa maksudmu bocah kau tidak bisa seenaknya menghukumku!" "Kenapa aku juga ikut-ikutan dihukum?!" Ucap mereka yang disana secara bebarengan.

Dor

Aidou berjengit melihat ke arah belakangnya. Untung saja tembakannya tidak ke kepalanya.

Zero menatap shock tangan Akira yang menembakkan Bloody Rose.

"Ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah, sekarang." Atau aku akan menembakmu tersirat dari perkataan Akira. Mereka tidak melawan kalimatnya kali ini.

"Turunkan Bloody Rosenya, Akira." Sebuah suara membantahnya kali ini, melihat siapa yang datang Akira menurutinya dan menggembalikan Bloody Rose pada Zero.

Yuuki mendekati senior favoritnya itu, "Kaname-senpai!"

Wajah Kain dan Aidou semakin memucat mendengan suara halus ketua asrama mereka.

"Aku yang akan mengurusi orang bodoh ini dan membawanya ke kepala sekolah. Tidak apa-apa kan Akira?"

Mata Kaname memandang Akira intens. Akira memejamkan matanya dan membuang nafas kesal.

"Kira-chan?" Tanya Yuuki khawatir.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerahkannya padamu, mohon bantuannya, Kaname-senpai." Balas Akira akhirnya.

"Kain! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan Aidou? Kau juga bertanggung jawab." Kain mengangguk pasrah saat mata Kaname meliriknya tajam. "Lalu... untuk kedua orang yang pingsan itu aku akan membawanya ke kepala sekolah setelah menghapus ingatan mereka tentang malam ini."

Seolah terpanggil, Seiren melompat turun dan menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi siswi Day Class, tangan Seuren berpendar keunguan.

"Zero bisa minta tolong bawa Yuuki ke UKS?" Zero menaikan alisnya pada permintaan Akira, "Pleaseeee." Mendengus, akhirnya menurutinya juga, dia menarik tangan Yuuki.

"Ze—Zero! Bagaimana dengan Kira-chan?!" Panik Yuuki menolak pergi.

"Aku akan mengurus yang disini. Sana pergi. Sho shoo." Usir Akira kembali ke nada ceria yang biasanya.

"Kau mendengarnya kan Ayo." Tarik Zero lebih memaksa.

Akira mendekati kedua siswi Day Class dan memeriksa luka mereka. Sepertinya mereka hanya shock saja karena melihat vampire dan juga luka goresan kecil di lutut salah satunya. Mungkin karena jatuh, tapi darahnya masih belum berhenti.

Merogoh kantong bajunya dimana dia biasanya membawa plester, Akira menempelkan plester untuk menutup lukanya, selanjutnya biar urusan suster UKS.

"heeee Apa Seiren-senpai tidak terpengaruh bau darahnya?" Tanya Akira penasaran pada senior vampir wanita yang selalu stoik itu.

"Tidak." Akira menunggu beberapa detik kalimat terusan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada, dia hanya mengedikan bahunya santai.

"Ahh berarti senpai yang disana itu memang lemah sekali." Kesimpulan Akira, Seiren masih dengan wajah datarnya mengangguk.

"Oy bocah, kau membicarakanku?! Asal kau tau saja, aromanya yang tadi itu lebih en—"

Plak

"En.." Desis Kaname menantang Aidou melanjutkannya kalimatnya.

"Maaf." Balas Aidou menurut tak berani melihat ketua asramanya.

-Time 0-

To be continued...

A/n: Jadi setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk merombak cerita ini... mohon maaf untuk yang sudah membacanya dan merasa gak sreg

Silahkan tinggalkan review jika berkenan...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : A Valentine

* * *

" _ **Kau tau, si sulung**_

 _ **Meminta suatu hal padaku**_

 _ **Dengan angkuhnya**_

 _ **Sebuah senjata yang tak terkalahkan**_

 _ **Maka kuberikan,**_

 _ **Sebatang kayu dari pohon yang sekarat**_

 _ **Maka dengan kesombonngannya**_

 _ **Dia mempercayainya"**_

 **-Time 0-**

* * *

"Siswi-siswi memberikan cokelat ke siswa laki-laki dan menyatakan perasaannya. Aneh, kenapa aneh sekali?! Bukankah ini memalukan dilakukan pada sekolah elit?! Aku benar-benar anti pada acara ini!"

Akira tersentak bangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan ketua kelasnya yang mengeluhkan sesuatu.

"Hmm?" Setengah sadar dia menatap Zero yang duduk disebelahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Haah abaikan para idiot itu." Balas Zero malas.

Sebentar lagi Valentine, mereka semua begitu antusias akan memberikan cokelat pada idola mereka yang kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi Night Class. Akira menolehkan kepalanya pada Zero disampingnya yang sedang memelototi kakaknya dan sahabat kakaknya, Yori, yang duduk dua meja didepan mereka, sepertinya juga berencana membuat cokelat.

"Kau juga akan memberikan cokelat padahal kau juga seorang prefect?" Celetuk Zero pada Yuuki yang sepertinya merasakan punggungnya dipelototi Zero.

Yuuki agak gelagapan menjawab, "Yah, Yah kupikir ini sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantuku selama ini, I—iya 'kan 'Kira-chan?" Yuuki menatap Akira penuh harap agar menyetujuinya.

"Entahlah." Jawab acuh Akira membuat 3 orang yang mendengarnya sweetdrop, Akira mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki-laki lain, teman sekelasnya itu terlihat begitu _down_

"Kiryuu-kun?!" Bisik seorang siswi di barisan belakang, anak laki-laki yang mendengarnya menjadi semangat karena merasa masih ada harapan agar tidak kalah dari Night Class.

"Oh benar juga! Kita masih punya Kiryuu! Nilai-nilai akademiknya bagus dan olahraganya juga." Zero men-death glare mereka saat namanya dipanggil, membuat yang lain merinding ketakutan, "Se—sepertinya tidak mungkin, ha..ha.." ketawa kaku mereka melihat hawa Zero yang tidak menyenangkan. Mencoba mengabaikan hawa membunuh dari barisan belakang.

-Time 0-

-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-

"Well, besok Hari Valentine, bisa saja terjadi rahasia Night Class akan terbongkar. Maka dari itu aku harap kalian akan lebih waspada dari hari-hari biasanya." Kata Kaien sok serius pada ketiga anaknya.

"Baiiikkkk~~" Kata Yuuki semangat, dua pemuda yang mendengarnya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Tidakkah akan lebih mudah jika acara itu dilarang saja?" Usul Zero dengan _moody_ -nya.

"Akan terjadi kakacauan kalau itu dilakukan, pilihan terbaiknya adalah kita mengikuti alur saja. Lagi pula mereka sangat indah dan luar biasa kan? Mereka merupakan orang yang bisa diandalkan." Zero menatap garang Kaien.

"Jangan memujinya di depanku! I—itu yang sepertinnya Zero katakan." Kata Yuuki mendeskripsikan wajah Zero. Akira menghela nafas lagi melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ba—baiklah." balas Kaien memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela besar dibelakang kursinya, "Vampire sudah menjadi musuh manusia sejak lama, namun, disana juga ada vampire yang menginginkan hidup berdampingan. Aku merasa bangga punya andil mendidik mereka untuk bisa hidup saling berdampingan. Kiryuu-kun mungkin ini masih begitu mustahil sekarang tapi kuharap kau mengerti cara pikirku suatu hari nanti."

"... Itu hal yang mustahil, selama masa lalu tak dihapus." Balas Zero.

"Karena mereka binatang buas berkulit manusia...dan mengkonsumsi darah?" Tanya Kaien perlahan. Zero tak menjawab tapi dari sikapnya membenarkan.

"..."

Yuuki menatap panik karena hawa disekitar mereka semakin tak menyenangkan.

"A.. anoo" panik Yuuki, "Ah! I-ini hadiah dariku Kep—Ayah! Happy valentine!"

Kaien melebarkan matanya bahagia, , "Yay kupon Yuuki untuk pijat punggung!"

Melihat ayahnya tak fokus, Yuuki menarik tangan Zero dan Akira untuk keluar. Akira melepaskannya dan berbisik "Sebentar, kalian duluan saja." Yuuki mengangguk mengiyakan.

Memastikan mereka sudah pergi, Akira menutup pintu dan berbalik menatap ayahnya yang sudah mengamatinya.

"Ada apa, Akira?" Tanya Kaien serius.

"Aku... hanya penasaran. Hidup berdampingan itu... maksudnya apa saat Day Class tak tau apapun mengenai identitas Night Class?"

Kaien duduk ke Kursinya tersenyum lelah.

"Untuk saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan membiasakan Night Class didekat manusia. Untuk mereka agar tak melihat manusia hanya sebagai mangsa. Lalu nanti agar manusia bisa menoleransi mereka agar tak dilihat sebagai monster."

Akira berjalan mendekati jendela, menempelkan keningnya, dari sana mengamati kakaknya dan Zero berjalan ke gedung yang lainnya. Tapi matanya menerawang jauh.

"Manusia takut pada apa yang tak mereka mengerti." Gumamnya.

-Time 0-

Akira memasuki kandang kuda dimana dia tau menjadi tempat yang Zero tuju untuk tidur siang saat dia bolos kelas seperti hari ini. Kakaknya berniat mencari Zero yang hilang sejak pelajaran ke empat tapi Akira menghentikannya karena kakaknya sudah terlalu banyak bolos dan ketinggalan pelajaran. Akira mendekati Zero yang masih tidur didekat White Lily, kuda putih dengan tempramen tidak menyenangkan dan hanya mau menurut pada Zero. White Lily memelototi Akira semenjak dia memasuki ruangan itu, jadi dengan langkah sepelan mungkin dia mendekati Lily dan mengulurkan tangannya. White Lily masih tetap menatapnya garang hingga akhirnya dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengendus tangan Akira dan membiarkan Akira menyentuhnya.

"Arigatou." Akira tersenyum lebar pada White Lily yang menanggapinya dengan dengusan. Akira berjongkok didekat Zero dan berniat membangunkannya saat matanya melihat pil-pil yang tidak asing berserakan dibawah kaki Lily yang berusaha menutupinya dan menatap Akira tajam.

"Aku tau." Bisiknya ke Lily. "Zero..." Akira mengusap rambut Zero, hingga mata lilacnya terbuka.

"Hmm?" Akira tersenyum melihat ekspresi Zero yang terlihat begitu lugu.

"Sebentar lagi akan pergantian kelas. Ayo." Ajak Akira menarik Zero berdiri, yang dibalas dengan delikan sebal. Akira menyerahkan armband yang sama seperti yang dia pakai di lengan kirinya kepada Zero yang mengambilnya kasar.

-Time 0-

Prrriiiiiiiiitttttttt Yuki meniupkannya sekuat tenaga, mencari perhatian para Day Class yang semakin menggila.

"Memberikan cokelat sebelum hari H dilarang!"

"Aku akan memberikannya pada mereka." Kata siswi yang memanjat dinding.

"Hey kalian! Jangan memanjat dinding!" Bentak Yuuki, Yuuki panik saat mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tapi syukurnya Zero dan Akira menangkap mereka.

"Neh kalian, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya memanjat seperti itu kan? Kalian memberikan cokelatnya besok saja, tidak baik kan kalau kalian terluka dan tidak bisa memberikannya ke idola kalian? Ayo ayo jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Kata Akira yang langsung di iyakan. "Kalau tidak menurut, aku akan bilang Kaname-senpai sebagai ketua Night Class agar tidak memperbolehkan mereka menerima cokelat dari kalian lho." Senyum manis Akira dengan sadisnya.

"Ha Hai'" "Akira-kun kejam." "Hiks jahat sekali." Bisik gadis-gadis itu dan berjajar rapi. Yuuki menghela nafas pasrah. Zero melihat semuanya dengan wajah super datar.

Kriiit gerbang besar itu terbuka dan para Night Class mulai keluar.

"Gooood morrrnnniiinnnggg~~~ Bagaimana kabar kalian hari ini?" Tanya Aidou dengan tebar pesona.

"Baiiiikkkk~"

Akira menghela nafas lelah melihatnya.

Kaname melihat Yuuki dan tersenyum kearahnya, "Selamat pagi Yuuki."

"Se—selamat pagi." Balas Yuuki salah tingkah, hawa tidak menyenangkan keluar dari para gadis di belakangnya karena hanya dia yang disapa.

Kaname berhenti berjalan saat melihat Zero dan Akira, dia mendekati mereka, Akira melihat ada sirat tak senang dari mata senpai-nya.

"Ohayou Kaname-senpai." Sapa Akira agak was-was. Dia membungkuk sama seperti Yuuki lakukan tadi, dia menatap Kaname tak mengerti karena rambutnya yang diusek dengan sayang oleh Kaname seperti biasanya. Lalu dia marah pada siapa? Akira terus memandanginya dengan mata hijau besarnya tapi tak menampik tangan dikepalanya.

"Ohayou Akira. Kau terlihat agak pucat hari ini, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Kata Kaname halus.

"Aku baik-baik saja senpai dan aku akan istirahat dengan cukup." Balas Akira kalem, mengabaikan tatapan tajam vampire yang lain.

Kaname melirik Zero, walau masih ada senyum diwajahnya, aura disekitarnya berubah dari saat dia bicara dengan Akira.

"Kiryuu-kun, bagaimana kabarmu? Kuharap baik-baik saja." Zero terlihat terkejut, Akira mengerutkan dahinya khawatir.

Kaname membelai sisi wajahnya sebelum berbalik dan berjalan kembali dengan Night Class.

Akira melihat Zero yang memngepalkan tangannya dan menatap Kaname dengan marah.

"Ingin mencobanya? Aku akan melawanmu kapan saja, Kuran-senpai." Desis Zero dingin. Akira yang disampingnya hanya bisa terdiam kaku mendengarnya. Kaget karena kelancangan yang Zero lakukan.

"Lancang!" Bentak Ruka, tapi Kaname menghentikannya. Tetap saja para Night Class menatap Zero tidak suka.

* * *

"Neh Kira-chan, apa maksudnya dengan Zero? Dia seperti merahasiakan sesuatu dan Kaname-senpai sepertinya mengetahuinya." Bisik Yuuki dikuping Akira melihat punggung Zero yang lumayan jauh dari mereka setelah para Night Class memasuki area sekolah.

"Sepertinya. Aku juga tidak tau yang sebenarnya." Akira memiliki beberapa asumsi dengan apa yang Kaname-senpai katakan tapi dia tidak ingin membuat kakaknya khawatir dan bukan haknya juga memberitahu Yuuki. "Mungkin kita terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin saja Kaname-senpai memang mencoba ramah pada Zero."

"Be..benar juga." Angguk Yuuki meyakini jawaban mereka.

"Oy kalian! Mau sampai kapan disana?"

"Hai'" Jawab Yuuki sembari menarik Akira berlari ke arah Zero yang memanggil mereka tadi.

"Merepotkan.." Gumam Akira yang dipaksa harus berlari.

-Time 0-

Yuuki sedang membuat cokelat dan memotong-motongnya menjadi lebih kecil, Akira duduk di kursi di depan kakaknya dan sesekali memakan cokelat yang sudah Yuuki potong.

"Neh Kira-chan jangan memakan cokelatku, kau kan sudah dapat sendiri! Dan jangan menggangguku membuat cokelat ini!" bentak Yuuki memukul tangan usil Akira yang hendak mengambil cokelatnya lagi. Akira memegangi tangannya dan cemberut. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku akan memberimu!" Ujar Yuuki tak tega pada akhirnya saat dipandangi dengan wajah terluka Akira.

"Aku khawatir pada hasil masakanmu, makannya aku memakannya sekarang." Jawab Akira jujur membuat Yuuki depresi di pojokan.

"AAAHHH! Kira-chan jahat sekali, ini akan enak tau." Seru Yuuki dan dengan semangatnya mengangkat mangkuk kecil dan entah bagaimana kehilangan keseimbangan, membuat semua yang disana jatuh. Akira melihat kekacauan didepannya dengan muka yang bisa diartikan 'sudah kubilang kan.'

Akira melirik pada pintu saat mendengar langkah kaki samar menjauhi tempat mereka. Dia tau Zero sejak tadi berdiri diluar tapi dia tak mengerti kenapa dia tak masuk saja.

Beberapa hari ini rasanya Zero begitu menjauh dari mereka. lebih dari biasanya.

"Eh? Ada apa Kira-chan?" tanya Yuuki khawatir saat melihat adiknya yang biasanya cerewet memarahinya jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti ini, hanya terdiam saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya tepungmu itu membuat hidungku sakit. Cepat bersihkan."

"Ughhh~~"

-Time 0-

Akira membuntuti Zero yang sempoyongan menuju kamarnya, dia bersembunyi dan hanya mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Bruk Akira hampir saja berlari kearah Zero yang jatuh terduduk, seolah kesakitan saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ayahnya dari arah berlawanan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali sembunyi.

"Sekalipun kau mengabaikan dan melarikan diri, tak akan ada yang berubah. Meski begitu kau masih saja menahannya hingga batas akhirmu." Kata Kaien sedih.

"Diam!"

Kaien menyodorkan sebuah pil dan segelas air pada Zero, "Minumlah ini, mungkin akan membuatmu lebih baik."

Zero menyamparnya kasar hingga membuat gelas itu pecah, Akira berjengit mendengarnya. "Frekuensinya semakin pendek, kau tak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Kubilang diam!" Zero dengan susah payah berdiri dan melewati Kaien yang membiarkannya.

"Akira-kun." Panggil Kaien pada anak laki-lakinya yang dia tau tengah sembunyi.

Akira keluar dengan menghela nafas sebal karena ketahuan.

"Apa ada kemungkinan Zero tak bisa meminum pil itu?" Tanya Akira tanpa basa basi pada ayahnya yang memandanginya lekat.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Bagaimana jika tubuh Zero menolaknya?" Akira menatap pil kecil itu lalu melihat Kaien yang mengkerutkan keningnya memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Dengan kata lain, Zero hanya bisa meminum darah manusia langsung." Timpal Akira blak-blakan.

"Jangan bilang kau—"

"Tidak ada alternatif lain kan?" Potong Akira. "Zero sudah berada pada batasnya. Aku tidak suka melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu."

Kaien terdiam mendengarnya dan memikirkan kata-kata pemuda yang menatapnya keras kepala.

"Kau akan membuat Kaname-kun marah jika dia tau orang kesayangannya diminum darahnya oleh vampire lain." Nasihat Kaien yang dia tau akan diabaikan.

"Dia akan tau dan aku yakin dia akan marah. Tapi Kaname-senpai akan menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Kau tau konsekuensinya, Akira-kun. Haah." Desah maklum Kaien yang dibalas senyum sarkas.

-Time 0-

-Valentine's Day—

Akira memperhatikan Yuuki yang sedang menjelaskan peraturan dan para Day serta Night Class yang mulai memberikan dan menerima cokelat-cokelat itu.

Dimana akan ada tempat yang disediakan untuk para Night Class agar bisa menerima cokelat dan tak berdesakan.

"Kau tidak kesana?" Tanya Zero memecah keheningan yang mereka berdua coba ciptakan dari kasak kusuk yang lainnya.

"Merepotkan." Balas Akira malas. Akira menatap kakaknya yang dengan wajah pasrah memegang kotak kecil dari sakunya. Zero mendekati Yuuki yang kewalahan sampai terjatuh karena dorongan Day Class, dia mengambil kotak itu.

"Kuran-senpai!" Panggil Zero dan melemparkannya pada Kaname, "Kau menjatuhkan itu."

"Zero!" Pekik Yuuki

Kaname membaca catatan kecil yang berisi nama Yuuki. "aku menerima ini. terima kasih Yuuki."

Yuuki menatap Zero sengit, "Geezz kenapa kau memberikan padanya tanpa seizinku?! Kau tau itu akan membuatku kesal~" Ujar Yuuki memukuli Zero gemas.

"Hanya melihatmu yang tak segera memberikannya membuatku kesal!" Balas Zero kesakitan.

"Aku setuju dengan Zero." Suara datar Akira dari samping membuat mereka berjengit kaget. Mereka menoleh pada Akira yang sedang membawa lumayan banyak cokelat dan memakannya cuek.

"..."

-Time 0-

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : A Confrontation

* * *

" _ **Lalu yang kedua**_

 _ **Meminta suatu hal padaku**_

 _ **Dengan kesedihannya**_

 _ **Benda yang bisa membawa kekasihnya kembali**_

 _ **Maka kuberikan,**_

 _ **Sebuah batu sungai berwarna hitam**_

 _ **Maka dengan harapan dan kesedihanya**_

 _ **Dia mempercayainya"**_

-Time 0-

* * *

"Haa Zero membolos lagi?" Guman Yuuki pada Akira yang berjalan disampingnya. "Tidakkah Zero bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini?" Dia melirik ke adiknya yang tak menyahutinya, "Akira-chan kau bisa gemuk memakan semua cokelat itu." Nasehat Yuuki saat melihat Akira yang terus mengunyah tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Akira tanpa peduli. Akira tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan menoleh pada Yuuki.

"Neh ini tidak efektif kalau aku berpatroli seperti ini. Nee-chan kau ke gedung sekolah saja."

"Eehhh~~ kau mengusirku Kira-chan?" Balas Yuuki sok sedih.

"Iya, cepat kesana sebelum ada siswi Day Class yang menyusup mau memberikan cokelat, ini masih valentine." Yuuki sweetdrop mendengar jawaban super jujur Akira, tapi syukurnya dia besar bersama anak ini sehingga terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

"Baiklah~ Hati-hati Kira-chan."

"Hmmm"

-Time 0-

Kaname mengedarkan pandangan datar pada kelas yang lumayan kosong itu, dia menatap Takuma yang sedang membaca surat dari penggemarnya. "Dimana Aidou dan yang lainnya?"

"Eh?" Takuma memandang bingung sekelilingnya, "Mereka tidak disini rupanya..." Jawabnya retoris.

Kaname menatapnya curiga, Ichijou mengalihkan pandangannya.

-Time 0-

Zero berjalan di sekitar danau saat tiba-tiba merasakan keberadaan lima vampire sedang mengelilinginya. Sigap dia mengeluarkan _Bloody Rose_.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan, Night Class?"

Aidou menatapnya tak suka, "Kau begitu penuh dengan dirimu sendiri, Kiryuu Zero."

"Bersikap seperti itu pada Kaname-sama." desis Ruka marah.

"Apa kita benar-benar melakukan ini?" tanya Rima malas.

"Ichijou-san melarangnya." Timpal Shiki malas, tapi matanya melihat tidak suka.

"itu benar, Hanabusa, Ruka. Kalian akan dimarahi jika dia tau mengenai ini." Kain membenarkan. Dia mendekati Zero yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya pada mereka, tapi dengan kasar tubuhnya malah dibanting Zero.

"Payah.." Rima dan Shiki memandang Kain datar.

"Kalian berisik!"

"Menarik..." Gumam Zero, "Ayo lawan aku jika kalian berani, vampire."

"Kelakuanmu itu...keterlaluan.." Desis Aidou mengubah tanah di sekitar mereka menjadi es, berniat menyerang Zero.

"Aku berniat menghentikan ini, tapi sekarang... aku tidak peduli." Balas Kain walau terlihat tenang ada nada kemarahan darinya. Dia membuat pohon disekitarnya terbakar.

"Neh senpai dilarang membully di sekolahan ini." Kata Akira malas yang berjalan santai kearah Zero.

"Ck kau lagi, jangan mengganggu!" Bentak Aidou, Akira menghiraukannya.

"Kau tau dilarang berkelahi disini. Kau juga Zero." Akira melirik Zero disampingnya sebal.

"Jangan ikut campur." Zero membalasnya dengan keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau dan Cross Yuuki begitu diperlakukan istimewa oleh Kaname-sama, Cross Akira." Gumam Aidou yang memandang sengit Akira.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin berkelahi aku akan menghentikan kalian paksa." Kata Akira pada Night Class, mengabaikan Aidou, yang semakin membuatnya marah. Aidou menyelimuti kaki Akira dengan es-nya.

"Akira!" Seru Zero, dia berniat menembak Aidou tapi tanganya yang memegang pistol dipegang erat oleh Akira yang melirik dari ujung matanya marah.

Akira kembali mengembalikan fokusnya pada Aidou, "Jika ini karena ucapan Zero tadi aku minta maaf tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa menyerang begitu saja."

"Kau banyak bicara, bocah." Aidou mendekati Akira yang tak bisa bergerak, memegang kasar pipinya dengan jemari dingin yang siap membekukan, melihat pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu berjengit membuatnya menyeringai.

"Lepaskan tangan ko—"

"Zero." Akira menekankan namanya, Zero yang hampir melepaskan tangannya berhenti memberontak, "Diamlah" bisiknya menambahkan.

"Aidou hentikan." Kata Shiki datar walau terdengar jelas dia tidak suka dengan apa yang terjadi. Rima menatapnya tak mengerti, baru kali ini dia mendengar Shiki seperti itu yang biasanya selalu tak peduli pada apapun. Shiki mendekati mereka dan memanksa tangan Aidou melepaskan Akira.

"Shiki! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Aidou geram sekaligus heran.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali atau Kaname-sama akan semakin marah."

"Kau benar. Lagipula ini tak lagi menyenangkan." Imbuh Rima.

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Shiki yang masih dibelakang.

"Thanks." Bisik Akira, Shiki menatapnya malas. Tanganya menepuk kepala Akira pelan.

"Hn." Lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk mengikuti yang lain.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya diam sampai Akira dengan marah berbalik pada Zero.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Zero datar, dia berjalan menjauhi Akira.

"Ck." Akira menarik tangan Zero memaksanya untuk menatapnya, "Aku tau yang Kaname-senpai lakukan tadi salah tapi sampai kau terprovokasi dan mengatakan hal seperti itu dihadapan Night Class merupakan tindakan yang bodoh. Kenapa kau ini? tingkahmu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali!"

Zero memandangi mata hijau yang menatapnya marah itu, tanpa dia inginkan matanya beralih pada leher Akira, membuat rasa haus itu datang lagi. Dengan kasar dia mendorong pemuda yang lebih kecil itu menjauh. Menghiraukan Akira yang menatapnya tak percaya, dia pergi dari tempat itu.

-Time 0-

 _A few days later..._

Akira melirik Zero yang berjalan _bad mood_ disampingnya. Dan hari ini merupakan hari pemeriksaan asrama, mereka sebagai Guardian akan sangat kerepotan, sepertinya. Akira menghela nafas sebal.

Pagi ini dia harus bangun terlalu pagi karena kepala sekolah memanggil mereka untuk sarapan bersama dengan masakan ' _Kaien's Style'_ dia tak tau nama makanan yang dia makan, well tak ada yang salah dari rasanya hanya bentuknya saja yang terlalu ekstrim hingga dia kesulitan mendeskripsikannya. Akira tak mengerti bagaimana bahan makanan yang biasa, bisa berbentuk seperti itu.

 _-Moon Dormitory-_

"Inspeksi kamar?" Tanya Aidou tak percaya.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih Seiren." Seiren membungkuk hormat pada Kaname setelah menyampaikan apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah padanya.

"Merepotkan, kewenangan kepala sekolah selalu saja tak terduga." Ruka menyilangkan tangannya tak suka.

"Tak masalah untukku, aku tidak punya hal yang harus disembunyikan." Balas Shiki malas.

"Itu benar. Sifat asli seseorang hanya bisa dilihat saat mereka tertangkap basah." Celetuk Ichijou ceria.

"Ichijou-san, celana dalammu masih berserakan dilantai kan?" Tanya Shiki datar.

"Tak apa. Itu terbuat dari sutra terbaik dan dijahit oleh penjahit terbaik. Celana dalam yang bisa aku banggakan untuk dilihat yang lain." Ucap Takuma dengan blink-blink menyebalkannya yang sok tanpa dosa tidak menghiraukan rekannya yang memandang jijik padanya.

"Hanabusa bisa bicara sebentar." Bisik Kain pada Aidou yang menatapnya tak mengerti.

-Time 0-

Akira mendorong teroli besar berisikan barang sitaan dari Day Class yang berupa foto-foto Night Class, melirik pada jam dinding dia menghela nafas sedih karena pekerjaannya terasa tak ada habisnya.

"Nee-chan, kau lanjutkan pemeriksaan yang disini ya. Aku akan ke Asrama Bulan mengambil barang yang disana. Zero bawa ini ke tempat pengumpulan ya?" Tanya Akira pada Zero yang menatapnya malas.

"Ya"

"eh?! Kita barengan saja kesana kan? Kau mau sendirian ke sana?" tanya Yuuki khawatir.

"Sudah jam segini, dan disini saja masih banyak yang belum diperiksa 'kan. Akan mempercepat waktu kalau aku duluan kesana."

"Ta—tapi apa kau tidak takut?"

"haah aku tidak selemah itu, Nee-chan. Jangan khawatir." Akira berjalan melewati Yuuki dan mengusap rambutnya menenangkan. "Zero titip Nee-chan."

"Hn."

"Eeeehhh~~~" Protes Yuuki sebal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

-Time 0-

Akira berjalan kearah Asrama Bulan menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Bagaimana tidak, untuk ke Asrama Bulan dari Asrama Matahari dia harus berjalan melewati sekolah lalu berjalan lagi kesana. Tidak terlalu jauh memang tapi yah merepotkan sekali. 'Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku ke Asrama itu.' Akira melihat sekelilingnya yang diterangi matahari sore yang lumayan panas.

"Hm?" Suara agak horor itu membuat Akira menoleh ke samping gerbang, melihat penjaga gerbang dengan pakaian aneh dan wajah tak ramah memandangnya tajam.

"Saya dari Komite Kedisiplinan, kepala sekolah sudah memberikan izinnya kan?"

"Hm, masuklah."

Akira menghela nafas lega. Dia tak mau harus balik ke sekolah lagi hanya karena kepala sekolah lupa bilang.

Akira mengetuk pintu besar itu, dan gadis berambut pendek berwarna ungu pucat membukakannya dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Ohayou, senpai. maaf mengganggu, saya yang akan melakukan pemeriksaan hari ini. Mohon bantuannya!" Senyum Akira menyapa vampire yang berkumpul diruangan utama itu.

"Aku tidak mau barang-barangku di sentuh bocah sepertimu." Ruka membalasnya judes.

"Aku juga tidak mau menyentuhnya." Masih dengan tersenyum, Akira mengatakannya dengan nada jijik, membuat Ruka ingin menyerangnya jika bukan karena ada Kaname di ruangan itu.

"Hmm mohon bantuannya Akira-chan~" Sapa Ichijou semakin sumringah.

"Kebetulan kau sudah disini. Ikut aku." Ajak Kaname. Akira dengan menurut mengikutinya walau dengan bingung.

Beberapa lama Akira hanya mengamati lorong-lorong panjang itu walau sesekali mengamati Kaname yang berjalan didepannya. Melihatnya tanpa seragam lengkap seperti ini terasa sangat berbeda. Hanya memakai kemeja hitam panjang yang dikancingkan sebagian dan celana panjang hitam.

"Apa kau akan memeriksa kamarku?" Tanya Kaname tiba-tiba.

"Tidak." Balas Akira datar.

"Tidak? Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau diteror vampire yang lain." Jawab Akira bergidik ngeri. Kaname yang melihat tingkahnya merasa terhibur, "Aku akan meminta Zero yang memeriksanya." Tambahnya tanpa dosa, Kaname memandang kedepan dengan wajah super datar.

"Kau saja yang memeriksanya, aku yang memberimu izin. Mereka tidak akan macam-macam." Tukas Kaname.

"Uhh baik..lah?" Balas Akira salah tingkah. Kaname tersenyum melihat pantulan wajah Akira dari kaca jendela yang pipinya bersemu kemerahan. "Kaname-senpai adalah ketua Asrama jadi aku yakin tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dikamarmu kan? Akan merusak citramu kan kalau ketahuan." Kaname memejamkan matanya sebal dan menarik nafas panjang. Anak ini...

Kalimat terakhir itu benar-benar tidak perlu.

Tangan Kaname ditaruh di atas kepala Akira yang memandangnya dengan mata hijau besarnya, "Kau ini..." Bisik Kaname, tangannya dengan tanpa perasaan mengusek Akira gemas. Akira memegangi kepalanya menjauh dari Kaname setelah dilepaskan. Apa dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah barusan?

Kaname menghela pelan lalu kembali berjalan, dia mempercepat jalannya saat hampir sampai didepan kamar Aidou.

Akira memegang kepalanya kesakitan, lalu berlari mendekati Kaname yang terlihat semakin sebal setiap detiknya melihat ke dalam sebuah kamar.

"Ke-kepala Asrama..." Pekik kaget sebuah suara.

Akira yang tertutupi punggung Kaname dari sela tubuh didepannya melihat Aidou dan Kain –sepertinya dia sering sekali bertemu dua orang ini—. Di dalam kamar yang sepertinya milik Aidou itu berisi barang-barang rusak yang bahkan tak berguna untuk kehidupan. Kenapa ada banyak barang seperti itu disana?

"Aidou. Aku ingin bicara denganmu mengenai pelanggaran privasi yang kita miliki di Asrama ini."

"I—ini tidak seperti yang kau pi—pikirkan.." Sanggah Aidou membuat Kaname semakin kesal. Akira hanya bisa bersweetdrop melihatnya.

Prang prang prang

Lampu-lampu pecah karena kekesalan Kaname. Akira melihat Aidou yang memunguti pecahan dengan sumringah.

"Yay! Koleksi baru!" Bisik Aidou cukup keras. Dia melirik Kaname yang semakin kesal hingga Aidou yang tersadar salah tingkah, "uhh..."

'Oh! Barang-barang itu yang dirusakkan Kaname-senpai' Pikir Akira yang juga berjalan mundur menjauhi Kaname yang semakin mengeluarkan awan gelap.

Kain yang melihat tingkah sepupunya lalu _facepalm_ dan meninggalkannya untuk menerima hukuman, dia berjalan sehati-hati mungkin saat melewati Kaname.

"OW!" Teriakan itu dengan indahnya diabaikan oleh penghuni _Moon Dormitory_.

-Time 0-

"Uggghhhh..." Rintihan Aidou saat barang-barang berharga –sampah-nya dibuang oleh maid dan Akira.

"Berhentilah mengeluh senpai." Akira memandang tidak kasian pada pemuda yang terbaring dilantai tidak bisa bergerak itu. "Cepat ganti seragam, sebentar lagi pergantian jam kan?"

Aidou tidak menjawabnya, Akira menghela nafas sebal sebelum mendekati senpainya yang depresi itu. Dia berjongkok didekat kepala Aidou yang masih tengkurap.

Akira menusuk-nusuk kepala Aidou dengan ujung cokelat batangan tanpa mendapatkan reaksi.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin. Dan kurasa Kaname-senpai akan lebih menghargaimu melakukan sesuatu yang produktif dari pada mencari masalah atau mengumpulkan sampah seperti itu." Aidou mengangkat wajah cemberutnya, Akira tersenyum ditatapi sebal senpainya. Dia meletakkan cokelat itu didepan Aidou dan berdiri keluar ruangan.

-Time 0-

Akira membawa kardus lumayan besar berisi sitaan –yang kebanyakan milik Aidou-senpai. Dia membungkuk hormat saat bertemu Kaname yang mengangguk padanya. Shiki, Kain dan Ichijou-senpai berjalan dibelakangnya membantu membawa barang-barang. Akira berhenti mendadak saat dia melihat Zero dan kakaknya terjatuh membawa benda seperti kotak kecil dan Zero yang terlihat marah lalu dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Asrama Bulan.

"Gadis merepotkan." Bisik Akira tanpa sadar, membuat ketiga vampire dibelakangnya berhenti dan menatapnya bingung.

"Akira-chan?" Tanya Ichijou yang melihat ekspresi Akira.

"Ah! Maaf. Karena sepertinya kedua _prefect_ yang lain pergi, tolong bantu aku membawanya sampai tempat pengumpulan ya. Hehe" Tawa Akira sok polos dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya, mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya saat Yuuki berlari mengikuti Zero, untuk sekarang.

"Eeeehhh~~" protes Shiki tak terima.

-Time 0-

"Sudah kuduga kau akan diserang vampire saat keluar." Gumam Akira kepada kakaknya yang sedang dia balut tangannya dengan perban. Semenjak mereka kembali dari kota, Zero mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Yuuki merasa bersalah sudah membuat Akira khawatir. Dia masih bisa melihat wajah mengerikan bocah itu dalam benaknya. Rasa takut, kasihan dan ketidakberdayaan.

"Lalu... akan kukatakan sekali ini, jika memang kau tidak bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, berhentilah mencari masalah dan merepotkan orang lain. Kau seharusnya melapor ke kepala sekolah bukannya mengikuti Zero!" Kata Akira dingin, dia benar-benar tak suka pada sikap Yuuki yang penasaran dan suka ikut campur tanpa berpikir akibatnya. Tidak mempedulikan hal yang dia lakukan malah memperkeruh masalah seperti ini.

Yuuki menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat sedih. "Maaf."

"Kau minta maaf tapi akan mengulanginya lagi, percuma Yuuki. Ada waktu seseorang menginginkan ketenangan dan kesendirian, mungkin niatmu baik tapi tak memberi apa yang dibutuhkan, berhentilah ikut campur pada masalah yang tak bisa kau selesaikan. Hari ini istirahatlah, aku yang akan menggantikan tugasmu."

"A—aku tidak ap—"

"Jangan membuatu terus khawatir, istirahatlah untuk hari ini." Potong Akira tegas. Yuuki menunduk kalah, Akira membereskan P3K dan berdiri hendak keluar saat suara ragu Yuuki memanggilnya.

"I—itu bukan vampire kan? Mereka binatang buas dalam penyamaran..."

Akira menoleh pada Yuuki, "Percaya atau tidak mereka adalah vampire, Nee-chan. Dari apa yang kudengar dari ceritamu tadi, mereka adalah level E. Level E adalah manusia yang tergigit vampire dan manjadi vampire serta kehilangan akal mereka karena tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu mereka." Tanggapan Akira datar.

"Ti—tidak mungkin vampire yang bersekolah disini—"

"Mereka berbeda dari yang menyerangmu? Ya. Karena mereka dari level berbeda, vampire disini adalah mereka yang **terlahir** sebagai vampire, bukan manusia yang **dijadikan** vampire." Akira menekankan, melirik Yuuki yang mengamati tangannya khawatir. "Tenang saja, kau tidak akan menjadi vampire karena gigitan itu. Karena hanya Darah Murni yang memiliki kemampuan menjadikan manusia yang mereka gigit menjadi vampire. Istirahatlah." Akira tidak mengerti kenapa Yuuki tak juga memahami apa yang jelas-jelas ada di depan matanya sekalipun. Terkadang Akira pikir kakaknya itu terlalu mengabaikan banyak hal.

-Time 0-

Malamnya setelah menyelesaikan patrolinya dan memastikan semua Night Class sudah ke dalam kelas. Akira menggunakannya untuk ke perpustakaan. Terima kasih untuk kesibukan beberapa hari ini dia tak mendapatkan cukup tidur dan akademisnya menjadi ikut menderita. Dia bahkan tak bisa membaca bukunya dengan tenang hingga tugas-tugas sekolahnya terlantarkan. Karena itu untuk hari ini dia ingin menyelesaikan semuanya.

Akira mengangkat kursi disamping rak untuk mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Kenapa buku yang bagus selalu berada di rak paling atas dimana tempatnya susah dijangkau, Akira tak mengerti.

"Kenapa ada Day Class disini?"

Akira menghela sebal. Dia terlalu berharap agar hari ini sesuai rencananya, dan sepertinya itu harapan yang terlalu sulit dikabulkan.

Akira memutar badannya mendapati Ichijou dibelakangnya.

"Ichijou-senpai." Ichijou mengabaikan nada sebal dari juniornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bahaya lho."

Akira meliriknya sebal dan melompat turun dari bangku yang digunakannya tadi.

"Hn." Ichijou hanya mengamati terhibur saat Akira mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke tempat duduk dimana PR-nya berserakan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Hmm aku bosan di kelas makanya ke perpus dan ternyata kau disini juga."

Tanpa meminta izin Ichijou duduk di depan Akira, mengamati pemuda manis yang sekuat tenaga tak menggubris keberadaannya dan melanjutkan menulis pekerjaannya dan sesekali membolak balik buku. Ichijou melihat buku-buku yang tertata berantakan diatas meja saat matanya menemukan sebuah buku yang tak asing untuknya, dia hendak mengambilnya saat tangan Akira lebih dulu merebutnya dan menangkupkannya dengan ditutupi buku-buku lain.

Mendengus, Ichijou menyandarkan kepalanya ketangannya dan menatap tenang Akira yang balas memelototinya defensif, menantangnya untuk melarang dirinya. Ichijou tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sungguh dia tak akan pernah bosan dengan kelakukan anak ini.

"Kau tertarik rupanya. Mau kuberitahu lebih banyak?" Komentar Ichijou dibalas tatapan sengit.

-Time 0-

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : A Limit

* * *

" _ **Lalu yang terakhir**_

 _ **Si bungsu**_

 _ **Meminta suatu hal padaku**_

 _ **Dengan kekhawatirannya**_

 _ **Benda yang bisa menyembunyikannya dariku**_

 _ **Maka kuberikan,**_

 _ **Selembar kain dari jubahku**_

 _ **Dengan kecerdikannya**_

 _ **Dia memanfaatkannya"**_

-Time 0-

* * *

"Zero kau baik-baik saja? Sepertinya kau melamun terus sejak pagi." Suara khawatir Yuuki memecah keheningan saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Para siswa-siswi _Day Class_ bencanda tawa disekeliling bangunan itu. Dan juga tidak seperti biasanya Zero mau ikut ke kantin yang ramai di jam-jam begini, hal yang membuat Yuuki dan Akira melihat Zero dengan khawatir.

Helaan nafas terdengar saat Zero hanya melirik mereka dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa niat menjawab.

"Yuuki-chan! Sini! Sini! Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk!"

"e eeeeehh, Yori-chan." Yuuki terlihat tidak enak karena hanya ada satu kursi kosong saja di dekat Yori.

"Pergilah. Aku dan Akira akan mencari tempat lain."

"Yupp Nee-chan. Lagi pula disini juga terlalu ramai." Tambah Akira.

"Ba.. baiklah. Maaf ya. Aku duluan!"

Akira melirik Zero yang beberapa kali tanpa sadar memegangi lehernya, terutama di bagian segel itu. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat kesakitan saat Akira lihat lebih cermat.

"Apa kau mau makan di rumah saja?" Tawaran Akira dibalas positif oleh Zero.

-Time 0-

"Aku saja yang memasak, Zero kau istirahat saja."

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Nee-chan." Pipi mengelembung Akira men- _death glare_ Zero, yang sepertinya sangat meremehkan kemampuan memasaknya.

"Keh, baiklah, jangan dihanguskan." Zero menyeringai melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Zero mengusek-usek rambut cokelat yang langsung ditampik sebal.

"akg!" kekehan pelan mengalun dari Zero saat kakinya ditendang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

-Time 0-

Zero memandang tertarik pada pemuda manis yang sedang meminum susu gelas besar itu dengan khitmatnya. Setiap hari Akira selalu meminumnya, mengatakan kalau susu akan membuatnya tambah tinggi, kenyataannya sejak setahun yang lalu dia tidak bertambah tinggi secara signifikan, yah setidaknya dia lebih tinggi dari saudarinya.

"Kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi." Ujar Zero datar.

"uhuk uhuk—" Tersedak mendengarnya, Akira men-d _eath glare_ Zero dengan mulut mengerucut, bekas gelas dan susu menghiasi bibir mungil Akira.

Tawaan lepas keluar dari Zero sebagai responnya. Akira tidak jadi memarahinya melihat wajah Zero yang tidak setegang biasanya. Dia khawatir beberapa hari ini Zero menjadi mudah sekali marah dan pergi tiba-tiba.

Mengehembuskan nafas panjang, Akira berbalik meninggalkan dapur. "Aku mau mandi, kau duluan saja."

"Hn."

-Time 0-

Akira memandangi langit tak berbintang diatasnya, perasaannya tidak enak entah karena apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kupikirkan?" bisiknya sebal, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seolah jika cukup kuat dia tak perlu memikirkan apapun.

"Kira-chan!" Akira menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara, Yuuki dengan semangat melambaikan tanganya dari lantai 2. "Aku patroli kesana ya." Kata Yuuki yang syukurnya tidak berteriak, Akira mengangguk dan mengusirnya main-main.

"Haaah sebaiknya aku mencari Zero saja." Gumamnya sambil berjalan memutar arah ke gedung sekolah.

-Time 0-

 _-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-_

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Kaname-kun?"

Kaname memainkan gelas berisi cairan merah lalu meletakannya di meja sampingnya, dia lalu berdiri mendekati kepala sekolah, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja kepala sekolah yang hampir terbelah karena luapan kekesalan seseorang yang sepertinya juga akan menjadi objek pembicaraannya.

"Aku diam saja selama ini karena percaya padamu. _Tapi..._ kau memperlakukan Zero seperti siswa normal dan hanya mengambil tindakan minimum. Apa kau ingin usahamu menjadi sia-sia karena Zero?"

Kaien memandang mata merah Kaname dan menghela nafas berat.

"Keluarga Kiryu-kun dibunuh oleh vampire, dan hanya dia yang beruntung selamat. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengharapkanku melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya sekarang?"

"Namun kau pun tau yang menyerang keluarganya bukan hanya vampire biasa. Yang menyerangnya adalah Darah Murni...sepertiku. dan kau pun sadar apa maksudnya tapi kau tetap membiarkannya di Day Class."

Kaien mengepalkan tangannya, wajahnya sendu.

"Bukankah anda yang paling paham, nasib manusia yang tergigit Darah Murni. Bukankah anda sudah menyaksikan sendiri nasib menyedihkan mereka dimasa lalu? Karena bagaimanapun juga... anda adalah mantan Pemburu Vampire."

-Time 0-

"uhuk uhuk" Akira berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara batuk yang terdengar kesakitan itu. Menoleh ke arah tangga dimana dia mendengarnya tadi, Akira berjalan mendekat.

Diujung tangga dia melihat Zero terbatuk hingga kesusahan bernafas, tanpa pikir panjang dia mendekati saudara angkatnya itu. Dia memegang bahu Zero mengabaikan jengitan kagetnya.

"Zero? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya khawatir, memapah Zero agar duduk bersandar. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Zero yang berkeringat dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pergilah." Bisik Zero lemah, Akira yang mendengarnya, merasa kesal.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, sialan."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Zero mendorong tubuh Akira menjauh membuat Akira mundur beberapa langkah.

Krek

Merasa menginjak sesuatu Akira melihat kebawah kakinya dan melebakan matanya kaget. Pil itu—

Akira terkejut saat tiba tiba tubuhnya didorong hingga menghantam dinding.

"ow Zero!" Akira mendorong tubuh Zero yang tak bergeming semakin menghimpitnya, kepala Zero semakin dibenamkan kelehernya. "Zero!"

Kress

Akira melebarkan matanya kesakitan saat taring itu mengoyaknya.

-Time 0-

Kaname membalikan tubuhnya terkejut. Untuk sesaat matanya berkilat ketakukan.

"Kaname-kun? Ada apa?"

"Bau darah..." Bisiknya, tanpa mempedulikan kepala sekolah dia berlari keluar.

"Ka—Kaname-kun!"

-Time 0-

Akira menyadari ada sesuatu hal yang aneh dari Zero semenjak anak itu dibawa Cross Kaien ke hadapan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mata lilacnya selalu berkilat dengan kebencian setiap kali ada yang membahas mengenai vampir. Bagaimana dia selalu terbangun dengan berteriak setiap malam saat bermimpi buruk. Dan juga bagaimana dia selalu mencengkeram lehernya sendiri dengan kebencian saat dia sendirian.

Dulu Akira tak menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Zero hingga suatu malam tanpa sengaja dia melihatnya hampir menggorok lehernya sendiri. Syukurnya waktu itu dia bisa mengehentikannya. Melihat Zero yang terlihat begitu kesakitan memegangi lehernya yang bahkan tak sempat tergores pisau. Waktu itu dia tak mengerti kenapa bisa dia terlihat begitu kesakitan.

Lalu pil pil itu sering dia temukan di kamar mandi mereka. Serta serpihan gelas yang pecah.

Dia pikir mungkin itu hanya obat batuk atau semacamnya hingga... dia melihat pil yang sama digunakan oleh Night Class.

Maka saat itu Akira menyadari bahwa Zero adalah... vampir.

"Ze—zero!" serak Akira, pandanganya mulai buram semakin lama dia membiarkan Zero meneguk darahnya, "Zero cukup! Hentikan!" Paksa Akira menarik kasar rambut belakang Zero dan mendorongnyanya menjauh.

Berhasil mendorong Zero untuk melepaskannya, Akira menutupi leher bekas gigitan yang masih mengeluarkan darah, Zero masih terfokus pada lehernya dengan mata merah menyalanya.

Akira semakin menjauh, wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang. Tak hanya kehilangan darah dia takut Zero akan menyerangnya lagi.

Zero menjilat darah yang tersisa dibibirnya saat tiba-tiba dia berdiri kaku dan mata itu kembali ke warna lilacnya. Tangannya mencengkeram sisi kepalanya, "a..kira.." bisik Zero saat kesadarannya mulai kembali melihat Akira yang menatapnya waspada. Melihat raut ketakutan dari wajah Akira, Zero mengalihkan pandangan, "Maaf."

Sreet

Akira menghela nafas lega saat Zero kembali ke kesadarannya dan membiarkan tubuhnya merosot terduduk.

"Syukurlah."

Mendengarnya Zero menatapnya tek menyangka, mungkin kalimat marah, takut atau pertanyaan yang akan menjadi responnya saat mengetahui saudaramu adalah vampir. Bukanyanya kata syukur.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kalau iya bantu aku ke UKS aku tidak bisa berdiri." Omel Akira mengabaikan Zero yang masih berdiri kaku memandangnya dengan tatapan yang solah mempertanyakan kewarasannya.

Cukup lama mereka hanya saling menatap hingga akhirnya Zero mendekati Akira dan memeganginya hati-hati untuk membantunya berdiri saat mendadak tubuhnya terpental dari Akira lalu menabrak dinding dengan keras.

"Aggh!"

"Zero!" Panggil Akira panik. Dia hampir berlari menghampiri Zero saat tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Sontak Akira memukul kebelakang saat tanganya dikunci oleh tangan yang memeluknya.

"Shhh"

"Ka—Kaname-sen..pai!" Ucap Akira yang ketakutan mulai merilekskan tubuhnya. Mata hijau yang menatap Kaname nyalang sedikit demi sedikit kembali ke seperti biasanya.

"Kau bahkan tak merasakan keberadaanku?" Bisik Kaname mengeratkan pelukannya saat tak mendapatkan balasan.

Zero bangun memegangi dadanya yang tertimpa runtuhan. Dia menatap waspada Kaname yang melihatnya dengan kebencian di matanya yang biasanya dingin.

"Sudahkah kau jatuh dalam nafsu darahmu, Kiryuu Zero?"

Akira menatap wajah shock Zero yang tak membalas Kaname.

"Hentikan, senpai." Gumam Akira semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kaname. Untuk berdiri saja rasanya terlalu pusing dan nafasnya terengah.

Kaname memperhatikan Akira yang masih menatapnya keras kepala dengan pupil yang melebar. Dia menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan mengangkat tubuh yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran itu.

"Kau pasti sangat tak peduli saat meminum darahnya hingga dia hampir kehilangan kesadarann—"

Tangan dingin Akira menutup mulut Kaname agar berhenti menyalahkan Zero. Tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja." Bisiknya saat mata marun itu kembali menatapnya khawatir.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Jawab Kaname dengan penekanan, Akira semakin tersenyum, membuat Kaname mendengus pelan.

Kaname berjalan membawa Akira ke ruang UKS. Kaien berdiri melihat semuanya dengan raut tak terbaca dibalik tempat mereka.

"Kepala Sekolah." Panggil Kaname memperingatkan.

"Ya, aku tau." Balasnya kalah.

-Time 0-

Kaname membuka pintu UKS dengan membantingnya hanya dengan kekuatannya saja. Akira yang digendongnya meringis mendengar suaranya. Dia tak berani melihat Kaname saat dari hawanya saja terlihat marah.

Akira hampir setengah berpikir dia akan dilemparkan bergitu saja ke kasur tapi ternyata walau semarah apapun Kaname masih menurunkannya sehalus mungkin.

"..."

Kaname mencari cari sesuatu dari rak disana lalu menempelkannya di leher Akira, "Lepaskan tanganmu. Akan kubersihkan darahnya."

Akira tak melepaskannya, Kaname menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja dengan darahku?"

"Tenang saja aku bisa menguasai diriku sendiri."

"hmmm" Akira masih menatap Kaname was was tapi tetap melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bernafas?" Tanya Akira penasaran karena Kaname yang begitu tenang.

"Kau mengoceh terus seoertinya kau baik-baik saja." Balas Kaname melemparkan handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengelap darah. Akira memutar matanya, pertanyaannya diabaikan. Tangan Kaname memangku dagu Akira agar mendongak, "Darahnya sudah berhenti tapi lukanya terlalu dalam."

Kaname lalu membawa wajah pucat itu untuk memandangnya.

"Apa sekarang kau takut dengan vampire?"

"Tidak... aku sudah tau kalau Zero adalah vampir." Aku Akira, jari di dagu Akira menegang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" bisik Kaname

Akira memalingkan mukanya dan dipaksa Kaname untuk tetap menatapnya lagi.

"Akira, jawab aku."

"... cukup lama. Beberapa bulan sejak dia datang."

"dan kau tidak memberitahuku?" Saat mata Akira memandang mata marun itu dia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merasa kesal.

"Lalu apa? Apa kau akan membunuh Zero?"

Kaname mendorong tubuh Akira kasar tangannya menggenggam milik Akira dan menghentikannya agar tak bergerak.

Akira semakin melebarkan matanya saat mata marun yang biasa memandangnya lembut itu kini merah menyala dengan kemarahan.

"..." Akira menelan ludah takut, mengambil nafas panjang untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang terasa mau mendobrak dadanya, "Aku... Aku yang membiarkannya meminum darahku." Bisiknya sangat lirih.

"Maka ini menjadi yang terakhir." Jawab Kaname tak kalah lirih dengan dingin. Akira menggelengkan kepalanya keras kepala.

"Tidak, dia tidak bisa minum tablet itu."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan terus memberikan darahmu? Kau akan dibunuhnya."

Akira menggeleng lagi, "Dia tidak akan membunuhku." Balasnya yakin, Akira mengernyit kesakitan saat genggaman Kaname menguat.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu?" Bisik Kaname berbahaya. Dia bisa merasakan Akira gemetar ketakutan tapi dia tak bisa menghentikan ini karena mata hijau itu masih saja menatapnya lancang, "Kau tau, manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir seperti Kiryu cepat atau lambat akan menjadi level E. Menjadi monster yang hanya paham akan laparny—"

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan membiarkanya menjadi level E!"

Prang

Jendela disebelah mereka pecah berkeping-keping, Akira menutup matanya takut.

"Jika kau begitu bersedia menjadi makanan vamp—"

Tok tok

Kaname menarik nafas panjang menenangkan dirinya hingga matanya kembali normal.

"Kaname-kun" pecah Kaien, "Bisa kau kembali ke kelas? Night Class menjadi tidak tenang karena bau darah."

"Aku mengerti" Balas Kaname datar. Dia berdiri melepaskan Akira yang masih tak bergerak.

Kaien mengamari ketua Night Class tersebut berbelok diujung koridor. Lalu mendekati Akira dan memasangkan plester di lukanya.

"Kenapa kau malah memprovokasinya." Komentar Kaien garing.

"AHHH!" Teriak frustasi Akira, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

-Time 0-

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A Punisment

* * *

" _ **Dari ketiganya**_

 _ **Memuncul legenda menggelikan**_

 _ **Jika mengumpulkan ketiganya**_

 _ **Menjadi tuan-ku**_

 _ **Lalu aku terbahak**_

 _ **Betapa kasihannya"**_

-Time 0-

* * *

Tok tok

kritt

"Akira-chan! Kau masih tidur? 15 menit lagi kelas dimulai!" Sewot Yuuki menarik selimut Akira gemas.

"Ughhh aku tidak masuk hari ini. Kepalaku pusing." Keluh Akira menarik selimutnya lagi.

"ehh apa kau sakit? Demam? Mau kupanggilkan kepala sekolah?" Tanya Yuuki bertubi-tubi tangannya mengecek suhu tubuh Akira.

"aku baik-baik saja cuma pusing. Mungkin mau flu. Sudah sana, jika semakin parah aku akan ke UKS."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya ya sudah sana berangkat!" Akira semakin memasukkan kepalanya kedalam selimut.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan mengecekmu lagi nanti sore."

"Yap."

Yuuki berjalan kepintu dengan khawatir.

"Ah! Dan Zero juga sedang sakit, izinkan dia sekalian."

"Haaah Zero juga?!"

Akira berdiri dan mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar sebelum diomeli lagi, "Jangan mengganggunya, moodnya sedang buruk sekali."

"Tap—tapi Akira-chan!"

Klek

Akira menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Dia mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya, untuk mendapati siswi berseragam _Night Class_ yang sering dia lihat bersama Kaname-senpai berdiri disana.

"Kaname-sama meminta anda menemuinya di _Moon Dormitory_ sekarang." Nada datar dengan ekspresi datar diucapkan tanpa menunggu respon Akira.

Akira mengurut keningnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi."

-Time 0-

Akira berjalan melewati gerbang Asrama Bulan tapi dihentikan oleh suara batuk yang memperingatinya kalau ada penjaga disana.

"Errr... Komite Kedislipinan boleh masukkan?" Tanya Akira kaku.

"Kau tamu kedua hari ini. datang jam segini... kalian aneh sekali. Tapi terserahlah.. silahkan saja."

Mengedikan bahunya Akira kembali berjalan, didepan pintu asrama dia berpikir untuk mengetuknya atau langsung masuk saja.

"Serahlah." Gumam Akira mendorong pintu besar itu.

"Ah! Akira!" Teriak Aidou tiba-tiba. "Oh ayolah, kalian pulang sana!" Aidou mendorong dua orang bapak-bapak keluar.

"Ahhhhh silaunya." Keluh Aidou menutup matanya dramatis. Akira mengabaikan semua tingkahnya dan menjauhinya untuk naik ketangga.

"A-ki-ra-chan... kenapa kau mengabaikanku hmmm?" Aidou memeluk Akira dari belakang dan mengendus lehernya, "Ah! Darah kemarin adalah darahmu rupanya."

"Lepaskan tanganmu senpai. Aku ada urusan sekarang."

"Hmm dan apa itu?" Tanya Aidou semakin mengeratkan peluknya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Aidou mendecih, "Apa kau juga selezat Yuuki-chan? Aku penasaran." Godanya dengan memperlihatkan taringnya hendak menggigit Akira.

"Hentikan Aidou." Akira menoleh ke ujung tangga dimana berdiri vampir dengan rambut pirang bermata hijau.

"Ichijou-senpai." Sapa Akira datar.

Ichijou tersenyum sedangkan Aidou menjadi cemberut.

"Ichijou-san, aku hanya mau bermain dengannya, lagipula dia sudah memberikan darahnya ke vampire lain saat Kaname-sama begitu memperhatikannya, lancang sekali kan?"

Ichijou tak membalas Aidou dan berjalan menaiki tangga, dia melepaskan tangan Aidou dari Akira dan menarik Akira menjauh dari Aidou.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ok?" Ichijou masih belum melepaskan tanganya dan menggandengnya berjalan, "Tapi jangan membuatnya marah, Akira-chan." Peringatnya.

Akira tak membalasnya, Ichijou melirik dari ujung matanya dan tersenyum makhlum.

"Akira-chan sudah sampai, itu kamarnya. Aku mengantar sampai sini ya."

"Baik, terimakasih banyak." Akira membungkuk berterima kasih sebelum Ichijou-senpai meninggalkannya berdiri dipintu merah tua hingga terlihat seperti cokelat berdaun ganda itu.

Akira menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya cepat sebelum mengetok pintu tersebut.

"Masuk." Mendengar izin yang diberikan oleh suara baritone halus itu, Akira membuka pintu dan mendapati Kuran Kaname melihatnya lurus dengan mata cokelat kemerahannya yang tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Kaname-senpai." Sapa Akira kepada sang pangeran Vampire setenang mungkin. Padahal dari sana pun mungkin Kaname bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat.

"Kemarilah."

Akira mendekatinya takut-takut. Tapi segera duduk saat mata itu tak melepasnya.

"Kiryu Zero akan dipindahkan ke Night Class." Ujarnya enteng, memainkan gelas berisi pil hingga berubah merah.

"Apa kau gila?!" Respon Akira tanpa sadar mengeprak meja didepan mereka sampai pion catur berantakan dan terjatuh. Melihat mata Kaname, Akira kembali duduk memalingkan wajah, "Maaf" lirihnya.

Kaname menutup matanya dan meletakan gelas setengah isi di atas meja.

"Kemarilah." Perintah Kaname mengulurkan tanganya.

Akira menurut dan berdiri memegang tangan dingin Kaname saat Kaname hanya memandangnya. Tangannya terlihat begitu kecil jika dibandingkan tangan Kaname meski dua-duanya terlihat begitu pucat.

Akira melebarkan matanya saat tubuhnya ditarik hingga terduduk dipangkuan Kaname. Punggungnya menghadap dada bidang Kanamr sehingga dia tak bisa mengamati raut muka dan apa yang Kaname akan lakukan padanya, membuatnya semakin panik jika itu mungkin pada jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdetak sangat keras.

Kaname menangkup kedua tangan Akira yang lebih kecil pada satu tangannya sehingga membuat pergerakan Akira semakin terbatas.

Dipelukannya dia bisa mendengar nafas dan detak jantung Akira yang semakin cepat. Dia menyadari bahwa tindakannya membuat Akira takut.

"Lancang." Bisik Kaname ditelinga Akira membuat pemuda itu kaku.

"Ka..Kaname-sen—"

Dagu Akira dengan lembut diangkat, memaksanya untuk menatap mata Kaname.

"Apa kau takut padaku?"

"..."

Kaname tersenyum terhibur melihat mata yang terang-terangan menatapnya kurang ajar itu semakin melebarkan pupilnya.

"Lepas!" Akira menarik paksa tangannya meski hasilnya nihil.

"Kau berani memerintahku?" Tanya Kaname datar, matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan menantang Akira untuk melawannya. Pada Akira dia tak harus bersikap selembut seperti memperlakukan Yuuki. Sejak dia kecil, Kaname tau Akira anak yang lebih observatif dibandingkan Yuuki dan tak pernah mau tunduk pada perintah jika berbeda dengan prinsipnya sendiri. Karena itulah dia berani sejauh ini dengan Akira.

Kaname menatap mata hijau indah itu. Menelusuri wajah putih susu yang sedikit pucat, hingga pada bekas gigitan di leher kirinya yang dicoba untuk disembunyikan dengan memakai seragamnya lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Akg!" Akira berjengit kesakitan saat tubuh dan tanganya terikat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti batang mawar dengan duri-duri kecil. Meski tak sampai melukainya tetap terasa sakit saat mengenai kulitnya yang tak tertutup kain terutama saat melilit lehernya.

Sejujurnya Akira tidak menyangka Kaname akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Dia semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke badan Kaname dan mendongakkan wajahnya untuk mengurangi kontak dengan duri di lehernya.

Sejujurnya dia merasa marah diperlakukan seperti ini tapi dia juga tak bisa seenaknya membela dirinya dengan mengeluarkan senjatanya dan menyerang Darah Murni apalagi status Kaname sebagai Pangeran Dunia Vampire.

Melihat Akira yang kesakitan dan gemetaran, tidak berdaya seperti ini seolah membangkitkan sesuatu yang liar dalam diri Kaname. Tangannya membuka seragam Day Class Akira dan menunjukkan leher jenjang yang seolah dia pamerkan untuknya seorang.

"Kaname-senpai uggh..." Keluh Akira memberontak agar dilepaskan, Kaname membelai sisi wajah itu, merasakan surai-surai coklat kemerahan yang berbeda dari milik Yuuki.

"Kau membiarkan Kiryuu Zero meminum darahmu." Suara Kaname tak lebih dari desisan. Tangannya melepaskan belenggu yang mengikat leher Akira meski menahannya untuk tetap mendongak.

Akira menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi, "Pasti ada cara kan agar dia tak menjadi level E! Sampai aku menemukan caranya aku—aku tak bisa membiarkanya kesakitan seperti itu!"

"Ngggh" lenguh Akira kesakitan karena semakin kuat belenggunya.

"..." Kaname menghela nafas sangat dalam hingga Akira bisa merasakan dada yang disandarinya bergerak.

Shhhh

Belenggu itu menghilang semua tapi Akira tak berani beranjak dari sana.

Kaname mengambil gelas tadi dan membawanya mendekat ke bibir Akira.

"Minum." Perintahnya. Akira tak berani menolaknya. Ragu-ragu Akira membuka bibirnya.

Gluk

Kaname mengamati wajah Akira yang mengeryit tidak suka tapi tetap meminumnya. Mengamati bagaimana cairan merah itu sesekali lolos dari bibirnya dan melaju melewati lehernya.

Kaname mendekatkan kepalanya, menjilat perlahan pada leher lalu naik hingga ke sisi mulut Akira, meninggalkan kecupan kecil disana.

Meletakan gelas kosong dimeja, Kaname memutar tubuh Akira menghadapnya menaikan kaki Akira ke kursi.

"Apa kau takut padaku?" Bisiknya, tangan Kaname dibelakang kepala Akira berpendar keungungan saat gelengan adalah jawabanya dan tubuh Akira melemas bersandar padanya. Tertitur.

-Time 0-

Yuuki memandang tidak tenang pada langit malam ini. Perasaannya tidak enak, sejak siang dia tak bertemu dengan adik kembarnya dan saat dia menjemputnya ke kamar adiknya dia mendapati post note di depan pintu adiknya yang mengatakan kalau Akira pergi kesuatu tempat dan memintanya melakukan tugas _Prefect_ duluan. Yuuki tidak mengerti kenapa Akira tak mengajaknya padahal dia sedang sakit. Yuuki tau adiknya lebih mandiri, dan tak pernah manja padanya, tapi sebagai kakak, terkadang dia merasa terluka.

Sejak mereka kecil, saat dia dan Akira dibawa Kuran Kaname ke kediaman Cross Kaien meski tak memiliki ingatan sebelum itu. Yuuki tau adiknya selalu mati-matian menjaganya, membayangkan jika Akira akan mati jika Kaname tidak datang tepat waktu pada saat itu, mampu membuat Yuuki menggigil ketakutan. Tapi Akira tak pernah memandang Kaname-sama seperti Yuuki, bahkan kalau boleh jujur Akira memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Kaname. Meski demikian Yuuki tau Akira sangat menghormati Kuran Kaname.

Yuuki merasa selalu aman saat mereka didekatnya, dan dia selalu mengagumi Akira yang berani melawan Kaname saat Kaname melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan apa yang dia percayai. Dan juga Zero, Yuuki tau ada yang tak beres dengan keadaannya akhir-akhir ini tapi Yuuki selalu mempercayai perkataan Akira kalau dialah yang akan mengurus semuanya. Sejak kecil selalu seperti itu, dia malah begitu manja pada Akira. Dialah yang terlalu bergantung padanya.

Yuuki melamun berjalan menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah saat suara yang begitu ia kenal terdengar di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Lebih baik Kiryuu Zero dipindahkan ke Night Class, Kepala Sekolah." Suara tenang itu samar terdengar di telinga Yuuki dari pintu tertutup di depannya, membuatnya membeku ditempat.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu Kaname-kun? Pastiny—"

"Kiryuu-kun telah menggigit Cross Akira dan pastinya anda tidak mau Kiryuu-kun menyerang siswa lainnya kan?"

Jawaban Kaname membuat Yuuki terbelalak ketakutan dan membuatnya tanpa sadar melangkah mundur sebelum berlari sekuat tenaga kearah kamar Akira.

* * *

Suara langkah kaki yang seperti berlari terdengar sebelum kamar Akira terbanting agak kasar, menyebabkan pemilik kamar membuka matanya terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendapati Yuuki menangis memeluknya.

"Aww Nee-chan badanku sakit semua. Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Akira membelai rambut Yuuki menenangkan. Beberapa saat hanya ada suara sesenggukan yang terdengar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Akira bertanya saat Yuuki mulai berhenti menangis. Menyodorkan pack tissue ke arah wajah Yuuki.

"Hai'. Akira-chan..." Yuuki menatap ragu mata hijau Akira yang menatapnya khawatir.

Tangan Yuuki terulur pada perban yang melilit leher adiknya yang terkejut menatapnya. "Apa Zero yang melakukan ini?" Tanyanya lamat-lamat dengan nada sedih. Benarkah Zero vampire? Bagaimana mungkin..

"Apa?" Akira meresponnya tajam yang mengagetkan Yuuki untuk sesaat. Yuuki menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, "Dari mana tuduhan seperti itu?"

"A..aku mendengarnya dari Kaname-senpai saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Kepala Sekolah dan memintanya mentransfer Zero ke Night Class..." Jawab Yuuki pelan.

Akira membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar hal tersebut, tidak dia sangka Kuran Kaname akan bergerak sejauh ini tanpa mempedulikannya.

"Yuuki-nee jika kau berada diposisiku dan melihat Zero kesakitan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja menolongnya!" Jawab Yuuki tanpa ragu.

"Meskipun memberikan darahmu seperti yang kulakukan?" Yuuki terlihat takut untuk sesaat tapi dengan tegas dia menjawab pertanyaan Akira.

"Ya! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka atapun kesakitan lebih dari yang sudah dia alami."

"Kalau begitu, bisa aku minta tolong padamu Yuuki-nee?"

Yuuki memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dan meminta Akira melanjutkannya.

"Bisa kau temui Kaname-senpai dan memintanya untuk membiarkan Zero tetap berada di Day Class?"

Yuuki membulatkan mata mendengarnya sebelum menunduk ragu menghindari tatapan adiknya.

"Kau tau, kita tau, Zero tak akan bertahan jika berada di Night Class, dan aku yakin Kaname-senpai lebih akan mendengarkanmu dan tidak akan menolak permintaan Yuuki tersayangnya kan?" Yuuki menatap kaget wajah adiknya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sendu. "Kumohon Nee-san."

Yuuki mengangguk membulatkan tekadnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok."

-Time 0-

"Maafkan aku, Zero." Zero menatap Akira yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuklah. Kalau ini mengenai pemindahanku ke Night Class kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Akira ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri, padahal dia berjanji akan melindungi Zero dan malah berakhir seperti ini.

Zero mengamati leher Akira yang diperban itu dan mengulurkan tanganya menyentuh perban tersebut. "Apa masih sakit? Jika ada orang yang harus minta maaf harusnya aku kan?"

Akira menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangan Zero berpindah ke dahi Akira, "Kau demam."

"Hmm" Akira melihat pistol dan Bloody Rose dikasur Zero. Dia mengambil pistol berisi penuh peluru anti vampire. "Untuk apa?" Bisik Akira, perasaannya tak enak.

Zero mengambil tangan Akira yang menggenggam pistol dan mengarahkannya pada lehernya sendiri. Akira melebarkan matanya tak percaya, dia mencoba menarik tangannya tapi tangan Zero dengan tanpa bergeming terus menggenggamnya dan tak memperbolehkannya menjauh.

"Aku... mungkin akan kehilangan akalku suatu hari nanti. Sebelum itu terjadi, kumohon bunuh aku."

Plak

Dengan tangan bebasnya Akira menampar keras pipi Zero.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Akira dingin. "Maaf saja tapi aku tidak berniat membiarkanmu mati ataupun menjadi level E. Berhentilah mengasihani dirimu sendiri dan mulailah cari solusinya. Sepertinya murah sekali harga nyawamu itu, Zero." Desis Akira marah, dengan kasar dia melepas tangan Zero dan mengeluarkan peluru anti-vampire dari pistolnya. Zero masih terdiam tak membalas ucapan Akira tapi mereka masih menatap satu sama lain keras kepala.

Tok tok

"Zero-sama, Akira-sama anda diminta untuk segera ke kantor Kepala Sekolah."

-Time 0-

Akira menutup mata mendengarnya, dia senang Kaname-senpai mau mengubah keputusannya untuk tidak jadi memindahkan Zero ke Night Class.

Kaien memberikan gelang yang berisi mantra anti-Vampire kepada Yuuki dan Akira serta pisau kecil ke arah Zero. Zero mengiris jarinya dan meneteskan darahnyaa pada kedua gelang yang telah melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kiri si kembar.

 ** _-Zero's PoV-_**

'Aku tak dapat mengontrol diriku...

Mungkin nanti aku akan membunuh orang lain...'

Gelang-gelang itu berpendar merah menerima darahku. Menatap wajah Yuuki rasanya aku bisa mendengar apa yang dia pikirkan. Ketakutan, keraguan, ketidakpercayaan bahwa aku sama seperti mahkluk itu...

 _- **Zero's PoV End** -_

"Ini adalah mantra kuno yang digunakan Pemburu Vampire. Gelang yang aku berikan ini akan berpengaruh pada tato di leher Zero." Cross Kaien menarik tangan Yuuki agar mendekat ke leher Zero. Pendaran merah segera keluar saat gelang itu semakin dekat. Seperti petir-petir kecil warna merah hingga cahaya menyilaukan berwarna merah membuat Yuuki memejamkan mata ketakutan membayangkan efeknya pada Zero.

"Ha?!" Yuuki memandang aneh saat efeknya hanya menyebabkan Zero tergeletak di lantai dan terpaku dengan pisau bayangan aneh berwarna merah.

Akira memandang datar Zero karena dia tau efek mantra itu dari buku-buku yang dia baca. Tapi cukup terhibur melihat wajah Zero dan kakaknya. Meski tak berani menertawakan terang-terangan.

"Zero.." panggil Yuuki khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya akan menghentikannya sementara saja. Yuuki dan Akira gunakan ini jika Kiryuu-kun menggigit orang, hentikan dia. Dengan begini Kaname-kun akan membiarkan Kiryuu-kun di Day Class." Kaien menjelaskannya dengan ceria.

"Maafkan aku, aku juga tidak suka melakukan ini. jadi bertahanlah dengan ini." Kaien memberikan sekotak pil ke arah Zero yang tak menolaknya. Akira memicingkan matanya melihat Kaien.

"Tapi jika kau belum puas juga, aku rela memberikan darahku!" Jawab Kaien yang membuat ketiga anak angkatnya memandangnya jijik. Yang syukurnya segera ditendang Zero menjauh.

'Cepat sekali, Zero sudah bisa bergerak. Mantra di gelang ini tidak semanjur kedengarannya.' Pikir Akira bingung melihat Zero yang menghajar Kaien.

Zero berjalan keluar melewati Akira yang mengangguk singkat padanya.

"Ze..Zero!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Zero atas panggilan Yuuki sebelum keluar.

"Ti..Tidak juga.. Yuuki, awasi Kiryuu-kun, kalau tidak orang itu akan..." Kata Kaien kesakitan dari posisinya.

"Orang itu?"

Tanya Yuuki pada tubuh pingsan(?) Kaien.

"eh?! Otou-san!"

"Nee-san susul Zero saja." Kata Akira enteng sambil menendang pelan tubuh Kaien dengan ujung sepatunya.

Mengangguk, Yuuki segera berlari menyusul Zero.

"..."

"Kenapa kau memberinya tablet? Bukannya kau tau Zero tak bisa meminumnya?"

"Haaah... memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan, Akira-kun?"

Akira menaikan alisnya tak percaya, "Oh _I don't know_. Seperti memberitahu kami caranya agar dia tak jatuh ke level E, contohnya." Sarkas Akira

"Hmm sejujurnya Akira-kun aku tak tau tentang itu. Aku hanya kepala sekolah."

Akira berbalik ke arah Kaien gusar, "Itulah maksudku. **Kepala sekolah** yang memiliki **siswa vampir.** Setidaknya anda punya pengetahuan mengenai ini kan?!"

Kaien menatap Akira sedih. Dia mendekati Akira dan menangkupkan tangannya ke sisi wajah gusar Akira.

"Akira." Panggil Kaien serius, tak ada nada main-main. "Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan ini. tenanglah."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang jika Zero—"

"Sshhh... dia akan baik-baik saja Akira. Aku berjanji."

Akira menatap mata ayahnya lalu mengangguk pasrah. Kaien tersenyum kecil dan menyeka air mata frustasi yang hendak Akira tumpahkan.

"Kau demam." Kaien menatap anaknya khawatir, "istirahatlah di kamar sebelah. Aku akan meminta dokter memeriksamu nanti."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Tukasnya.

"Ini perintahku Akira." Bahu Akira turun mendengarnya, "Ayo kuantar."

-Time 0-

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **a/n:** **kalau ada yang bingung kok Akira jadi gak tau Zero dimasukin Night Class, itu karena Kaname mengahapus ingatanya**

 **update 2 chapter sekaligus soalnya besok Author mungkin gak bisa update karena kegiatan KKN yang sudah dimulai T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Annoyance

* * *

" _ **Mereka tak pernah menyadarinya**_

 _ **Bahwa itu**_

 _ **Bukanlah anugrah**_

 _ **Tapi juga kutukan yang mengerikan**_

 _ **Dan kau Foolish Child**_

 _ **Menyatukannya"**_

-Time 0-

* * *

Akira berjalan dengan Zero menuju kelas pertama mereka hari ini. Zero meliriknya khawatir. Demamnya masih belum juga turun dan dia merasa pening dan agak mual. Mungkin jika dia semakin tidak enak badan dia akan memotong kelas hari ini. Akira menghela nafas panjang dan mencoba melanjutkan membaca buku yang dia pinjam dari senpai-nya kemarin.

Akira membaca buku yang terlihat sangat tebal dan membiarkan Zero menyeretnya jika dia akan menabrak atau salah arah.

Menghela nafas kesal melihat tingkah Akira yang setiap pagi seperti ini. Dia membuka pintu kelas agak kasar, Zero segera menyeret kerah belakang Akira menuju tempat duduk yang biasa mereka pakai. Mendengar gosip sana sini tentang guru Ilmu Etika yang baru.

Tak berapa lama Yuuki dan Yori memasuki kelas dan setelahnya pintu kelas kembali terbuka menampakkan guru baru, memakai penutup mata pada mata kanannya dan rambut agak berantakan berwarna hitam yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

Disampingnya, Zero seolah membeku dan berhenti bernafas saat mengetahui siapa guru baru tersebut.

Akira mengalihkan wajahnya dari buku yang dia baca, menatap kedepan pada sang guru yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Yagari Touga, aku akan mengajar Ilmu Etika mulai hari ini."

"Yagari Touga..." Akira berbisik seperti merasakan nama itu dari bibirnya. Rasanya tidak asing. Tapi dimana ya dia pernah mendengar nama itu?

Akira menatap tangan Zero yang semakin mengepal keras hingga buku jarinya memutih, tebakannya mungkin Zero mempunyai hubungan dengan guru barunya tersebut. Mungkin saja.

"Dia terlihat keren juga.." Bisik Yori kearah Yuuki

"Kau kenapa?" Bisik Akira.

Zero menggeleng lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas.

"Ze—Zero!" Seru Yuuki berdiri dan mengikutinya. Akira mencoba mengabaikan tingkah aneh saudaranya itu.

Akira menatap kedepan pada guru baru yang menyandarkan dirinya ke papan tulis.

"Aku akan membawanya kembali... sebagai ganti rugi hidupmu." Akira memandang bingung guru barunya yang bergumam.

-Time 0-

"... Yuuki mengejar Zero hingga mereka dicegat Kepala Sekolah di depan gerbang dan bukanya dilarang mereka malah diberikan tugas keluar area Cross Academy untuk membeli beberapa barang dan berakhir diserang Vampire level E lalu diselamatkan oleh Ichijou-senpai dan... kau."

"Apa kesimpulanku ini benar?" Tanya Akira memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut memikirkan tingkah saudaranya.

"Hn." Sahut Shiki Senri malas-malasan dan semakin memeluk perut Akira yang dijadikan sandaran tidurnya. "Jangan berhenti."

Alis Akira berkedut mendengarnya. Dia menarik nafas panjang panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum melanjutkan tugasnya lagi. Mengelus kepala Senpai-nya sebagai bayaran dari informasi yang diberikan pada Akira. "Kau ini Vampire apa kucing." Tanya Akira sebal.

"miow" balas Shiki yang semakin mengusek wajahnya keperut Akira. "Aw Kira! sakit."

Akira segera mengelus lagi kepala senpainya yang 'kebetulan' dia jambak tadi. Dia tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan Shiki Senri. Dia tak yakin menyebut hubungan mereka dekat tapi mungkin dia satu-satunya Night Class yang sedekat ini dengannya.

"Kira-chan aku mengantuk." Akira menghela nafas pasrah mendengarnya.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu sejam lagi."

"arigatou..." bisik Shiki diujung kesadarannya.

-Time 0-

Zero berdiri di depan gerbang menuju Moon Dormitory. Dia tau dengan perkataan Ichijou-senpai tadi Yuuki pasti akan ke sana menemuinya untuk meminta penjelasan.

Dari kejauhan Zero melihat orang yang tak ditunggunya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Zero menatap sosok itu bingung.

'Akira? Kenapa dia ke sini? Apa Yuuki menceritakannya ke Akira dan memintanya yang menanyakannya ke Ichijou-senpai? Seperti bukan Yuuki sekali. Mungkin dia hanya lewat, lagipula dia sedang sakit.' Pikir Zero memperhatikan Akira yang semakin mendekat.

Zero mengeratkan genggamannya pada pistol yang dia minta dari Kepala Sekolah.

"Zero mau ke Moon Dormitory?" Zero melebarkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kau tidak memakai seragam? Bukankah demammu belum turun?"

"eh? Membosankan memakai seragam terus lagipula aku tidak boleh berpatroli beberapa hari ini hingga kedepannya... Kenapa kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Tanya Akira bingung.

'anak ini...' pikir Zero. Menatap Akira yang terlihat begitu santai dengan kaos putih dan jaket biru muda panjang. 'terlihat begitu mudah dijadikan korban.' Zero merasa ingin _facepalm_ saat mata hijau besar itu semakin memandangnya bingung.

"Aku menunggu Yuuki, aku yakin dia akan pergi ke Moon Dormitory."

"Oh! Tentu saja dia akan kesana." Sahut Akira datar, sejak kapan memang kakaknya itu menolak setiap kali bisa bertemu Kaname-senpai? Belum pernah.

"Kau juga ikut?" Tanya Akira memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Aku juga ikut kalau begitu toh rencananya aku memang mau kesana." Zero memejamkan matanya gemas mendengarkan jawaban acuh tak acuh itu.

"Aki—" Alis Zero berkedut sebal perkataanya dipotong begitu saja.

"Zero! Kau juga disini? Eh? Kira-chan juga?" Tanya Yuuki bingung menatap mereka.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah disini! Ayo berangkat!" Dengan ceria Akira menggandeng –menyeret— tangan Zero dan Yuuki.

"eehhhhhh Kira-chan tau dari mana?! Dan bukannya kau masih sakit?!"

"nananana itu rahasia Nee-chan~"

Zero melirik Yuuki yang sedang adu mulut dengan Akira dari ekor matanya. Pistol dikantongnya terasa berat dan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada Yuuki tak tersampaikan. Entah ini hal yang baik atau tidak sebenarnya.

Mereka berjalan ke Moon Dormitory dengan hening tidak ada yang bicara selain Akira yang mendengungkan nada sesekali. Wajah Zero dan Yuuki terlihat tegang dan seperti terlarut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang tiba-tiba, Zero dan Yuuki segera mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan mengarahkannya kearah dua vampire yang dengan cepat muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Aidou-senpai? Kain-senpai?" Tanya Yuuki bingung. Akira hanya mengamati mereka dalam diam.

"Kami datang untuk mengantar kalian atas perintah wakil kepala asrama." Terang Kain Akatsuki dengan suara tenang.

Zero dan Yuuki dengan agak ragu segera menarik senjata mereka kembali.

"Selamat datang di Moon Dormitory! Dan nikmatilah pestanya." Salam Aidou dengan menghumori tamu manusianya.

Akira yang berjalan didepan Yuuki mengikuti Kain dan Aidou-senpai dengan tangannya digenggam erat oleh kakaknya. Lilin-lilin menghiasi kanan kiri jalan setapak yang mereka lewati. Akan terlihat indah apabila tidak ada vampire-vampire dengan pandangan menusuk mereka dan yang lainnya memandang mereka tak lebih dari makanan.

Yuuki berhenti sesaat saat ada vampire yang menatap mereka begitu tajam, ada rasa takut menyergapnya.

"Nee-chan, ayo." Ajak Akira tenang, menarik tangan Yuuki yang semakin mengerat di pergelanganya.

Saat mereka berhenti berjalan Yuuki yang penasaran melihat dari sebelah punggung adiknya, terlihat syok dan aneh saat dihadapan mereka terdapat Ichijou-senpai dengan senyum mataharinya menyambut mereka.

"Selamat datang Yuuki-chan, Akira-chan, Kiryuu-kun!"

Akira mengucek matanya yang sepertinya tidak kuat melihat blink-blink keluar disekitar Ichijou-senpai.

"Ini adalah pesta ulang tahunku!" Ichijou membuka tangannya lebar seolah menunjukkan hal disekelilingnya, seperti berbagai makanan dan minuman serta cake besar dibelakangnya.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, tapi kami tidak datang untuk berpes—" Kalimat Yuuki terhenti saat melihat adiknya maju mendekati Ichijou-senpai dan memberikan bungkusan kado yang segera ditangkap Ichijou.

"Wah! Arigatou Akira-chan kau memang yang paling pengertian." Balas Ichijou mengelus rambut Akira yang wajahnya memerah entah kerena demam atau malu.

"eeeehhhhhh?!" Yuuki menatap adiknya terbelalak karena adiknya tau ini merupakan pesta ulang tahun Ichijou dan bahkan sudah menyiapkan hadiah. "Ba.. bagaimana kau tau Kira-chan?!"

Yang bersangkutan malah memandang mereka bingung, "loh? Kan dibuku panduan ada kalau hari ini hari kelahiran Ichijou-senpai." Akira menatap mereka seolah mengatakan dari pandangannnya kalau mereka ini bodoh atau apa. "Jadi kalian kesini mau apa? Karena sepertinya tujuan kita berbeda." Tambah Akira dengan nada garing.

"Kami ingin bertanya tentang yang terjadi tadi siang, kenapa kau membunuh level E? Dia kan... vampire juga..." Yuuki bertanya memandang lurus kearah Ichijou, tidak menyadari ekspresi Akira yang semakin tertutup.

Akira tersentak saat bahunya ditepuk Shiki Senri yang menyodorkan minuman kearahnya. "Arigatou." Jawabnya berbisik dengan senyum kecil.

"Dia tak sama dengan kami." Sahut Aidou acuh dan agak mengejek mereka.

"Yuuki-chan, komunitas vampire ini diatur oleh beberapa Darah Murni. Dibawah Darah Murni ada kelas bangsawan. Semua yang di Night Class adalah bangsawan atau lebih, dan dibawahnya ada mereka, vampire yang dulunya manusia." Ichijou menyerahkan gelas minuman kepada Yuuki dan Zero. Menatap ekspresi kekagetan diwajah yang biasanya tak ekspresif itu.

"Dan yang ditingkat paling bawah adalah level E." Sahut Shiki datar dari sebelah Akira yang menyesap minumnya, terlihat tak peduli meski matanya terus mengamati mereka.

"Vampire yang dulunya manusia akan kehilangan dirinya perlahan-lahan dan akan menjadi level E." Balas Ichijou melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan serius. "Akhirnya, nafsu dan haus darah..." Ichijou menggantungkan kalimatnya tapi maksud perkataannya sudah dimengerti begitu jelas.

"Kami ini berbeda dari vampire yang dulunya manusia. Jadi jangan rendahkan kami." Ucap Aidou mengejek dan nada sebal jelas terdengar dari suaranya.

"Kata-katamu terlalu kasar! Mereka juga tak mau menjadi level E, 'kan?!" Seru Yuuki kesal dengan cara bicara mereka yang seperti mengejek. "Karena itu mereka harus diperha—"

"Sebelum mereka haus darah dan menyerang siapapun di sekitar mereka, mereka harus dihentikan." Potong Ichijou tegas.

Yuuki menatap tidak suka pada mereka. Zero hanya diam memalingkan wajah karena dia tau apa yang mereka katakan adalah benar. Akira hanya menundukkan kepalanya, rambutnya menutupi pandangan yang lain untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka." Balas Kaname tenang saat Yuuki terlihat semakin frustasi. "Aku yang meminta Ichijou dan Shiki untuk memburu level E."

"Kaname-senpai?!" Balas Yuuki tak percaya.

"Yuuki, aku terkejut kau berani datang ketempat berbahaya seperti ini." Kaname menatap sosok Akira dari ekor matanya yang masih menunduk, rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dari pandangan Kaname, tapi dia mengerti yang dirasakan pemuda manis itu.

Kaname menyapukan tangan kerambutnya dan menghela nafas, "Kemarilah, Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun."

Kaname mendudukkan diri ditempat awalnya. Seluruh vampire mengamati mereka yang dianggap membahayakan raja mereka dengan tajam. Akira menyandarkan tubuhnya ke meja dibelakangnya. Menatap sedih pada Zero. Yuuki meliriknya sebentar sebelum dibalas anggukan oleh Akira dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju tempat Kaname berada.

"Yuuki, duduklah disampingku." Perintah Kaname yang menyebabkan Yuuki terhenti dan salah tingkah. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Zero sendirian. Dan juga tatapan vampire-vampire wanita dibelakangnya cukup membuat Yuuki ketakutan.

"Di.. disini saja." Balas Yuuki ragu.

"Yuuki." Panggil Kaname dengan nada yang harus dituruti. Mau tidak mau Yuuki berjalan dan duduk disamping Kuran Kaname.

Kaname meletakkan tangannya dibahu Yuuki dan membawanya bersandar ke pelukannya. "Disampingku adalah tempat teraman."

Yuuki menatap Zero tidak enak. Akira hanya mengamati mereka, wajahnya terlihat pasif tapi tanganya menggenggam gelasnya terlalu erat.

"Anoo... aku ingin berterima kasih..." Ucap Yuuki terbata sambil mengamati kakinya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi lebih menarik.

"Sejujurnya, mereka tak seharusnya ada... vampire yang dulunya manusia..." Zero terperangah mendengarnya. "Tapi beberapa waktu yang lalu saat terjadi perang antara vampire dan pemburu vampire banyak orang yang dirubah menjadi vampire untuk pasukan militer. Sejak saat itu, vampire kelas atas bertugas untuk menghentikannya dan terkadang itu berarti harus membunuh mereka."

"Memburu vampire adalah tugas pemburu vampire." Balas Zero semakin mendekat pada mereka saat melihat Kaname menarik tangan Yuuki dan membuka perbannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak langsung membunuh level E itu?" Tantang Kaname yang membuat Zero hanya mampu terdiam.

Kaname mengangkat lengan panjang Yuuki hingga sikunya yang terluka terlihat. "Lukamu ini akan kusembuhkan." Ucap Kaname yakin dan merendahkan kepalanya untuk mencium luka tersebut. Saat bibirnya menyentuh kulit Yuuki pendaran ungu berbentuk simbol dengan huruf-huruf aneh muncul dan menyelubungi luka Yuuki.

"Se.. senpai!"

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padanya, Kiryuu-kun? Karena dia.. sama denganmu?"

Zero dengan cepat menarik Bloody Rose dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Kaname. Disaat bersamaan Seiren juga siap menyerang Zero dan meletakkan tanganya mengancam di leher Zero. Seluruh vampire disana bergerak tidak tenang meilihat Raja mereka terancam dan mulai mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Ditempat Akira berdiri beberapa gelas dibelakangnya pecah menanggapi perasaan marah Akira. Shiki meletakkan kedua tangannya menutupi telinga Akira dan membawanya agak bersandar pada tubuhnya. Akira tak suka Kaname bicara seperti itu.

"Seiren, hentikan. Memang perkataanku yang kejam."

"Beraninya kau menodongkan pistolmu ke arah Kaname-sama, apa kau ingin kami beri pelajaran?" desis Aidou "Tapi kami tak akan melakukan itu demi cita-cita kedamaian Kepala Sekolah. Tapi jangan lupa, semua vampire disekolah ini hanya mematuhi Kaname-sama, Sang Darah Murni."

"Da..Darah Murni?" Yuuki menatap Kaname dengan mata besarnya tidak percaya, Yuuki terbata seolah baru menyadari bahwa Kuran Kaname adalah Darah Murni.

"Ekspresimu seolah kau baru mengetahuinya? Akira selalu lebih menyadarinya huh?" Tanya Kaname dengan sorot sayang dari matanya menatap Yuuki dan beralih ke pemuda dan bersandar pada meja di dekat Takuma Ichijou meski Kaname tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Yuuki, apa kau... takut?"

"Kaname-senpai, aku selalu sedikit takut padamu, bahkan... sekarang walau hanya sedikit." Balas Yuuki menundukkan wajahnya, tangannya semakin dingin. Rasanya dia ingin segera memeluk Akira agar rasa tidak menyenangkan ini pergi. Yuuki menatap tubuh adiknya yang tidak jauh dari sana, dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang agak membelakangi tempat mereka berada.

Plok plok

Ichijou menepukkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan perhatian teman-temannya pada dirinya, yang disambut dengan tendangan pelan dari pemuda kecil disampingnya.

"Nah, semuanyaaaa, tolong jangan lupa ini adalah ulang tahunku lhooo. Yuuki-chan dan Kiryuu-kun juga tamu spesialku." Katanya yang disambut helaan kecewa murid Night Class yang ingin segera menghajar mereka.

Pesta itu segera dimulai kembali dan siswa Night Class kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing. Meminum pil darah yang mereka cairkan dan berdansa dengan teman kencan masing-masing.

Yuuki merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana. Memegang sikunya dia tak lagi merasakan sakitnya. Yuuki melirik kearah Kaname yang mengamati teman-temannya, dari samping wajahnya terlihat indah dan damai sekali, tapi di hati kecilnya dia menyadari bahwa dunianya dan dunia Kaname-senpai begitu jauh sekali. Menatap ke arah adiknya yang berbincang dengan Ichijou-senpai terlihat begitu akrab, Yuuki tidak mengerti kenapa Akira bisa tahan berada ditempat dengan atmosfer seperti ini.

Mungkin merasa dipandangi Akira melihat ke belakangnya pada Yuuki dan saat kontak mata dia memberikan senyum kecil dan melambaikan tangannya ceria menenangkan kakaknya. Lalu Yuuki mengalihkan wajahnya dan memandang Zero khawatir.

Ichijou sedang memotong cake ulang tahunnya hati-hati, meletakkannya keatas piring dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda manis yang berdiri dibelakangnya yang sejak tadi mengamatinya.

"eh? Untukku?" tanya Akira memiringkan kepalanya,

"yup Akira-chan buatmu." Ichijou tersenyum hangat melihatnya, "padahal kau sedang sakit tapi mau menyempatkan diri datang dan memberikanku kado, terima kasih."

Wajah Akira semakin memerah mendengar sanjungan dari senpainya, "sama-sama.." balas Akira lirih dan menerima piringnya malu-malu.

Plop, Akira mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan tangan besar Ichijou mengusap kepalanya, untuk kali ini dia membiarkannya.

"Shiki... kau mau potong kue?" alih Ichijou pada Shiki yang juga mengamati mereka datar.

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Shiki mengangguk, "ya, terima kasih, Ichijou-san."

Ichijou menyerahkan pisaunya kearah Shiki, Shiki menarik pisau tersebut dan entah sengaja atau tidak menggores tangan Ichijou hingga berdarah.

Shiki menundukkan kepalanya dan menjilat luka Ichijou. Akira yang dibelakang mereka hanya memandang datar dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat saat mendengar rintihan Zero yang kesakitan. Dia meletakkan piring kuenya dan berniat segera menghampiri Zero saat seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan.

Zero segera berlari menjauh saat aroma darah Ichijou semakin membuat tenggorokannya sakit. Yuuki yang melihat Zero pergi segera berlari menyusulnya, tanpa menoleh ke Akira yang tak bisa bergerak.

"Tak apa membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Kain kearah Kaname.

Kaname tak menjawabnya tetapi beranjak dari singgasananya menuju tempat Ichijou berada. Mereka memberi hormat pada Kaname saat dia berjalan didepan mereka. Akira tertunduk diam tangannya mengepal erat saat Kaname semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Tangan dingin membelai sisi wajah demam Akira hingga punggung tangan menyentuh dahinya.

"Kau masih demam, Akira."

Akira tidak membalasnya, menatap marah Kaname. Yang tak membiarkan tubuhnya bergerak.

"Akira-chan." Ichijou menarik perhatiannya dan memberikan senyuman maaf kearahnya.

Kaname melepas Akira dari kekuatannya, menyebabkan Akira terhuyung dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tubuh Kaname. Kaname memeluk tubuh Akira meski tau pemilik tubuh menahan marah padanya. Akira memejamkan matanya lelah.

Kaname memapah tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu menuju singgasananya. Membiarkan Akira berbaring menggunakan pangkuannya. 'Mungkin aku terlalu kejam padanya?' Kaname memperhatikan wajah Akira yang memaling darinya.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh kening yang memanas itu dan memijatnya pelan, Akira tak menampik tanganya seperti biasanya menandakan betapa marahnya dia sebenarnya.

"Akira, kau tau aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Kau sangat berharga untukku." Lirih Kaname

Akira memutar wajahnya untuk menghadap Kaname. Dia melihat wajah yang menunduk memandangnya dengan sendu. Dia ingin menghapus ekspresi sendu dari wajah itu. Tapi untuk itu hatinya pun berat untuk membiarkan Zero yang juga akan semakin terluka.

"Caramu..." suara Akira terdengar semakin parau akibat demamnya. "Kau membuat Zero menjadi bidakmu. Rasa sakitnya, kesedihannya, menjadikan kekuatanmu untuk terus bergerak maju." Akira menatap bola mata coklat kemerahan itu lurus.

Tangan yang terhenti diatas kepalanya terasa semakin panas dan berat. "Tapi itu tidak masalah kan? Karena pada akhirnya dunia bergerak seperti itu. Memanfaatkan atau dimanfaatkan dan kau memilih memanfaatkan. Tidak ada yang salah dari caramu... tapi rasanya hatiku tak berhenti untuk terluka." Akira mengangkat tangannya dan menutup matanya dengan lengannya menutupi air mata yang kapan saja akan keluar.

Seluruh vampire disana terkejut saat tiba-tiba mendengar suara tembakan dan tidak lama bau darah tercium.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang gadis Night Class terlihat agak ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Darah vampire rendahan itu. Ck" Balas seseorang diantara kerumunan pesta.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja." Balas yang lain acuh yang diangguki temannya yang lain

Disisi lain Akira langsung beranjak meski kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, dia hampir berhasil berdiri saat tangannya ditarik kasar Kaname.

"Akg!" Akira memegangi kepalanya dan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya pada bahu Kaname. Nafasnya berderu. Mencoba menarik tangannya yang masih dipegang paksa. "Kaname-senpai... kumohon..."

"Apa kau juga akan meninggalkanku?"

"..."

"Akira."

Akira tak merespon Kaname, dia meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kaname.

Kaname memegang kepala belakang Akira saat merasakan bahunya basah. Pada akhirnya dia membuatnya menangis. Kaname menatap Akira sedih.

"Maafkan aku, tidurlah." Tangan Kaname yang berada di kepala Akira berpendar sebelum badan itu lemas dipelukannya.

-Time 0-

A/n : mantranya Kaname disini hanya menidurkan Akira tak menghapus ingatannya, karena gak ada nama khusus mantra vampire di VK jadi susah nyebutnya gimana wkwk...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Loneliness

* * *

" _ **Mungkin kau menanyakan**_

 _ **Apakah aku membencimu**_

 _ **Jawabanku adalah tidak**_

 _ **Bagaimanapun,**_

 _ **Aku menyukai orang yang menerima"**_

-Time 0-

* * *

 _Dia berdiri di reruntuhan bangunan, dia tidak tau mengapa tapi dia merasa bangunan yang saat ini berkeping menjadi alas kakinya pernah menjadi bangunan megah yang sangat indah. Dia bahkan seperti bisa melihat menara-menara menjulang menantang langit malam dengan jendela yang berkelip terang. Dia bisa merasakan rasa rindu yang sangat mendalam di hatinya, merindukan kejayaan kastil yang kini tertelan dalam ketiadaan. Dia bahkan merasa bisa mendengar samar-samar suara kasak kusuk tawa remaja yang terbawa angin._

 _Kenyataanya dia masih berdiri sendirian ditanah yang luluh lantah. Sepanjang kemampuan indranya memandang hanya dia sendirian berada di sana. Sakit. Dia memegang hatinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan pada masa yang telah hilang dan tak akan kembali ini. Matanya menatap sayu sekelilingnya meski dipikirannya menolak untuk mengingat kenapa ia merasa kesedihan yang begitu mendalam ini._

 _Berjalan bergandengan angin dia melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, mencoba mencari mereka. Mereka?_

' _Mereka siapa?'_

 _Siapa yang dia coba cari? Dia berhenti berjalan._

' _Mau kemana? Dimana?'_

 _Banyak sekali suara pertanyaan terngiang dikepalanya tanpa jawaban._

 _Menengok kesamping, dia melihat makam. Aneh. Dia tidak melihatnya tadi. Dia mendekati makam tersebut. Makam yang berbatu marmer putih yang walau terlihat tua terlihat masih begitu indah._

 _Ujung jarinya tanpa sadar menelusuri simbol kecil unik yang terpatri di tengah-tenah marmer. Jemarinya dengan hafal berulang membentuk simbol yang sama seperti dia tak bisa berhenti._

" _..ry... H...ry..." dia seperti tau nama itu memanggilnya. Jadi dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang berada dibelakangnya._

 _Dia mencoba berteriak melihat apa yang memanggilnya itu. Tapi tubuhnya kaku ketakutan. Ditempatnya tadi berdiri, sepanjang dia melihat, terdapat tubuh berdarah tergeletak begitu banyak disana. Tubuh-tubuh yang seperti pernah dia kenal. Tak dia sadari air mata terus menetes dari matanya yang seolah tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya._

" _hahahhahahahahah" tawa dingin terdengar dekat kakinya. Dia menoleh ketakutan menengok dibawahnya pada pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Wajah yang seperti ular tertawa keji dan memandangnya dengan mata merah yang menakutkan._

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Akira! Hei! Bangun!" Akira membuka matanya nyalang dan ketakutan. Tubuhnya memberontak ingin lari. "Akira!" tubuhnya dipegang lebih erat.

Matanya akhirnya bisa fokus hingga dapat melihat wajah Kaname yang menatapnya khawatir. Berkedip beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan air mata agar tak menutupi pandangannya. Dia juga menyadari tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Akira." Panggilan nama itu lagi. Benar. Namanya Akira. Bukan 'itu' lagi. 'Itu' siapa? Keningnya mengkerut tak mengerti.

Akira mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kaname dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher itu. Menghirup aroma khas Kaname yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Tak dia pedulikan reaksi anehnya yang membuat Pangeran Vampire itu heran. Dia tak bisa mempedulikan apa yang sudah Kaname lakukan kemarin malam dan apa yang dia lakukan pada Zero, untuk saat ini saja, untuk saat ini, dia hanya ingin tidur dan melupakan kemarahan dan ketakutannya yang mulai menjadi samar.

Tangan yang besar mengelus punggungnya menenangkan. Akira memejamkan matanya, hanya memfokuskan pada detakkan yang dia dengar.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Pertanyaan Kaname dibalas dengan anggukan tapi tangan dilehernya mengerat dan dia membiarkannya. Tak biasanya Akira bersikap seperti ini. Walau diselimuti kecurigaan dan kekhawatiran Kaname mendekap tubuh ringkih itu.

-Time 0-

 _-Yuuki's PoV-_

Hari ini Zero tak masuk sekolah, begitu pula Kira-chan. Aku merasa menyesal meninggalkannya kemarin saat dia sakit seperti itu. Tapi di sana ada Kaname-senpai, dia pasti akan menjaga Kira-chan.

Aku akan mencari mereka nanti. Haah kelas ini terasa begitu lamaaaaa.

Kemarin...

Kemarin saat aku menyusul Zero ke kota kami diserang oleh vampire level E dan diselamatkan oleh Ichijou-senpai dan Shiki-senpai. Lalu menghadiri acara ulang tahun Ichijou-senpai meski bukan itu tujuan awalku. Lalu kemarin, 'orang itu' menyerang dan menembak Zero seenaknya.

Tapi...

Selalu... selalu saja aku membuat masalah untuk mereka...

-Time 0-

Ugh! Kenapa siswi Day Class ini begitu menyebalkan! Aku harus mendorong mereka untuk memberi jalan Night Class. Akkkggg tapi susaaaahhhhhh

"Hay! Murdur semua! Day Class kembali ke asrama kalian!"

Para Night Class berjalan dari celah yang masih bisa tercipta dari siswi-siswi gila ini.

Kaname-senpai...

Aku menatapnya dari ekor mataku, tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat begitu jauh dariku. Dia bahkan tak menyapaku seperti biasanya. Apa dia marah padaku?

Selesai menyelesaikan tugasku aku segera berlari ke kamar Zero, mengetuknya beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

Kosong..

Tidak ada Zero.

Mencoba berpikir positif aku menghampiri pintu disebelah Zero. Kamar Kira-chan.

Dipintunya tak seperti biasanya tak ada post note tertempel disana. Menarik nafas dalam aku membuka pintu itu.

Dan hasilnya sama. Tak ada Kira-chan disana.

"Kira-chan..."

Mengetahui pencarianku sia-sia aku menuju gedung sekolah untuk bertanya pada Kepala Sekolah.

Tok tok

"Masuk."

"Permisi, Kepala Sekolah."

"Ah Yuuki! Anak gadis manisku. Ada yang bisa ayah bantu~?" aku tak sedang ingin menghiraukan sikapnya saat ini sehingga aku membiarkanya memelukku sebagai salam.

"Apa kau tau dimana Zero dan Kira-chan?" Tanyaku langsung.

Kepala sekolah terlihat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Akira-chan sedang diruangan khusus, soalnya demamnya semakin parah dan dia tak mau menularkannya pada Kakak tersayangnya. Jadi dia memintaku menyediakannya ruangan dan menolak siapapun mengunjunginya. Tapi tenang saja dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin dua hari lagi dia akan balik ke kamarnya sendiri kok. Jadi jangan khawatir Yuuki-chan!" Balas panik Kepala Sekolah saat melihatku ingin menangis.

Aku semakin merasa bersalah.

Aku membiarkannya pergi malam-malam padahal aku tau dia sedang sakit. Dia pasti berpura-pura bilang memang ingin pergi ke pesta Ichijou-senpai padahal dia pasti khawatir aku akan pergi kesana sendirian karena dia pasti tau aku tetap akan kesana walau dilarang.

"Yu—Yuuki-chan jangan menangis! Akira-chan benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku bersumpah."

"Ba..bagaimana dengan Zero?"

"Etto aku tidak tau, coba kau tanyakan Yagari-sensei."

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu Kira-chan? Dimana kamarnya?"

"anoo maaf Yuuki-chan ini permintaan Akira sendiri, dia tidak ingin ditemui orang lain."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan berterima kasih pada Kepala Sekolah dan segera mencari Yagari-sensei. Mendengar kalau Akira bahkan tak mengizinkanku menjenguknya dadaku terasa sesak. Aku mempercepat jalanku ke ruangan yang sepertinya digunakan Yagari-sensei hari ini.

-Time 0-

Aku mencegatnya saat Yagari-sensei hendak masuk ke kelas untuk Kelas Malam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Zero? Kau apakan dia?!" Tanyaku memaksa

"Aku mengisolasinya."

"isolasi?"

"Sangat mungkin Zero akan menancapkan taringnya setiap saat. Sampai aku bisa menjinakkannya, dia akan diisolasi agar mengurangi kekhawatiran."

"Berarti dia baik-baik saja kan?! Dimana dia?"

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang sibuk."

"Tunggu!" Yagari-sensei tetap meninggalkanku dan tak mengatakan dimana Zero berada.

Sangat menyebalkan. Mereka selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil.

Kaname-senpai berjalan dari belakangku. Beberapa saat membuatku tersentak.

"Tidakkah akan lebih baik memindahkan Kiryuu-kun ke Night Class? Demi kebaikannya sendiri." Tanya Kaname-senpai sebelum memasuki kelas. Dia bahkan tak menatapku sama sekali.

Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

'Apa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?'

Aku tetap menunggu Yagari-sensei menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya. Karna hanya itu hal yang bisa kulakukan.

Ternyata tak selama yang kupikirkan Yagari-sensei keluar dari ruangan dan terkejut melihatku yang masih menunggunya, yang menatap terkejut melihatnya membawa buku yang tertancap pisau.

"Kau masih disini?"

"Aku takkan pergi sampai kau beritahu dimana Zero."

Yagari-sensei mendekatiku dan menatap mataku dalam, "Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh gadis baik sepertimu. Tapi.. jika kau masih mau menemuinya pergilah ke kamar tamu kepala sekolah."

Yosh

-Yuuki's PoV End-

Kaname berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tak ada seorang pun siswa Night Class yang menyadari Akira berada di kamarnya. Aromanya tertutup sempurna olehnya yang bahkan tak benar-benar dia pahami bagaimana bisa terjadi. Dia bahkan tak mengubah Akira untuk bisa membuat Akira sama dengan aromanya, tapi kenyataanya bagi dirinya sendiri yang Darah Murni sangat sulit untuk membedakan aroma Akira dengan lingkunganya.

Hawa keberadaan Akira bisa menjadi begitu tipis saat dia tak ingin ditemukan.

Selama ini Kaname selalu menganggap Akira sebagai _wild card_ -nya yang bahkan tak benar-benar bisa dia kendalikan. Sesuatu yang tak akan menjadi membosankan...

Hingga sekarang, seluruh rencananya berjalan dengan sempurna. Tapi keterlibatan dan sikap Akira menimbulkan riak yang terkadang lepas dari kendalinya. Dan entah dia harus meresponya seperti apa...

Klek

Kaname membuka pintu kamarnya yang remang. Dia mendekati ranjang dimana tubuh Akira bergelung. Tangannya menyibakkan surai cokelat kemerahan milik Akira yang basah menempel pada dahinya, sang pemilik membuka manik hijaunya mengedipkan kelopak berbulu mata lentik dengan lelah.

"senpai..."

"Demammu sudah turun dan kau... mandi." Pernyataan Kaname datar.

"Iya, aku meminjam kemejamu. Maaf."

"Hn, tak apa. Masih ada yang sakit?"

Akira menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada selimut tebal Kaname. Kaname menatap sosok yang terlihat begitu ringkih itu dengan lembut, Akira selalu bisa melawan ekspetasinya dan membuatnya terkejut disaat tak dia duga. Tak dia pungkiri Akira adalah anak yang kuat tapi sikapnya yang seperti ini membuat Kaname ingin terus menjaganya.

Kaname meletakkan tangannya diatas rambut basah Akira.

"Bodoh. Orang demam tidak biasanya mandi dini hari buta Akira."

Kuping Akira yang terlihat, memerah mendengarnya. Kaname tersenyum kecil dan menunduk mencium puncak kepala Akira sebelum beranjak keluar ruangan menuju ruang kerjanya.

-Time 0-

 _-Kamar tamu Kepala Sekolah-_

"Yuuki, kumohon aku tak akan bisa menghentikannya. Aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri."

"Akira-chan juga pasti tidak ingin melihat Zero seperti ini, dia pasti akan memberikan darahnya pada Zero tanpa ragu."

"Yuuki..." Zero memanggil nama itu dengan rasa sakit, matanya memandang lapar pada leher itu.

-Time 0-

Kaname menyentil dengan ujung kukunya bidak kuda putih di depannya. Meski dibutuhkan, tak dipungkiri dia pun tak menyukainya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan. Tangannya menggenggam sandaran tangan dikursinya geram.

Telinganya mendengar langkah kaki sebelum pintu ruangannya dibuka malu-malu. Tanpa menoleh pada pemuda manis yang menatapnya ragu-ragu dia membuka suaranya dengan halus.

"Kemarilah."

Saat Akira bilang dia hanya meminjam kemejanya, Kaname pikir dia tidak memaksudkannya secara harafiah. Di hadapanya berdiri Akira dengan wajah semerah tomat yang Kaname yakini bukan karena demam. Berdiri usik tak bisa diam saat Kaname mengamatinya, memakai kemeja hitamnya yang menelan postur kecilnya. Hanya memakai kemejanya yang bahkan dapat menutupi setengah lebih pahanya.

"Berhentilah menatapiku seperti itu senpai." Desis Akira dari sela bibirnya. "Tidak adakah kursi lainnya?"

"Duduklah dipangkuanku kalau kau capek berdiri." Datar Kaname

" _Right."_ Akira memutar matanya sebal, "Tempat terbaik di dunia." Balas Akira sarkas.

" _Imp."_ Balas halus Kaname.

Pada akhirnya Akira benar-benar duduk dipangkuan Kaname dengan wajah super sebal. Memelototi papan catur dihadapannya hingga rasanya dia bisa membuat lubang pada titik fokus matanya.

"Kau membiarkannya?" tanya Kaname tiba-tiba yang membuyarkan kontes mata Akira dengan para pion. Dia tau walau tidak setajam penciuman vampir, Akira pasti bisa merasakan aroma siapa yang menguar pada udara malam ini.

Sebersit rasa sedih tergambar diwajahnya tapi dia segera menutupinya dengan senyum meski Kaname melihatnya untuk sesaat, "Untuk yang kemarin, aku memaafkanmu."

Memutar tubuhnya agar lebih bisa memandang Kaname, Akira menelusuri bibir Sang Pangeran dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Karena kau lebih terluka, Kaname-senpai." Akira memandang wajah yang terlihat sendu itu dengan lembut.

Kaname mengeratkan pelukan tangannya yang berada di perut Akira sehingga tubuh itu semakin mendekat padanya. Dia menumpukan dagunya pada bahu Akira.

"..."

Kaname menghirup aroma yang mirip dengan Yuuki itu dalam-dalam, menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Akira yang membiarkannya. Dia merasakan tangan Akira yang ragu-ragu diletakkan ke rambutnya dan membelai perlahan disana.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Kaname.

Akira menghentikan tangannya dan berubah memeluk kepala Kaname, dia mengangguk.

"Apa kau ingin mengubahku?" Tanya Akira.

Kaname menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk menatap dalam mata Akira. "Bolehkah?"

Akira tersenyum menantangnya, "Kenapa tidak?"

Kaname mendengus, "Tidak sekarang. Jika-"

Akira menatap Kaname bingung saat dia memotong pembicaraan seperti itu.

"Jika waktunya tiba rasanya aku tak akan membiarkanmu pernah pergi lagi." Gumam Kaname yang tak terlalu Akira dengar.

"Apa?" Tanya Akira menatapnya bingung. Kaname hanya tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan panddangan teduhnya.

"Tak apa. kembalilah tidur sana." Akira menatapnya kesal saat jawaban tak memuaskan itu dia dengar.

-Time 0-

 **To be continued...**


End file.
